Halo: Rise of the Empire
by theotherpianist
Summary: After the end of the Great War the Human race thought it was done with war. They were wrong. When a mission to find two UNSC distress signals is launched, the UNSC suddenly becomes entangled in a war they never wanted to fight, be in, or witness: the dramatic power play that was the Clone Wars. For one Spartan, his legacy and story will begin in a galaxy far, far away Review please
1. Chronology, Prologue, Chapter 1

_Hello, this is **theotherpianist**. This is an idea I have had in the makings for a long time now, and only until recently have I attempted sharing it. Before you start reading there are a couple of things._

_First, While researching for this I came across a load of things and similarities between my ideas and other things all ready published on fanfiction. Therefore, in the interest of avoiding plagiarism I have consulted with the various authors for permission to have there ideas used. I will obviously try and change the actual material but there are things that are the same. If you find something that has not been disclaimed please let me know so I can rectify and fix my errors. Disclaimers at the end of each chapter. Special thanks to **UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER, creamofwheat2311, and My Wunderwaffle iz missin **for permissions and advice. _

_Second, I am broke, do not sue me._

_Third, I am a new writer. This is my first fanfiction. I welcome reviews but if you have something you don't like personally or a suggestion and you feel like you need to share it, please be nice about it. No flames please. _

_Without further ado:_

**Halo: Rise of the Empire**

**_Chronology_**:_** 2552 – **__The Covenant war comes to a close with Humanity and the leaders of the Covenant Separatist faction signing a peace treaty. Remnants of the old Covenant hegemony begin to reject the lies told to them by the Prophets and begin to accept humanity was in fact directly related to the Forerunners. _

_Leaders of the UNSC/UEG discuss a future exploration and recolonizing effort. UEG becomes main government after days of "the end of the war" UNSC designated as military branch._

_**2553 (January-February) – **__Dr. Ruth Charet delivers her first speech as President of the UEG. __The Human race begins to rebuild their home world of Earth while the Covenant Separatist's, led by Arbiter Thel 'Vadam, leave the Sol system to rebuild their civilizations as well as to hunt down the remaining Covenant loyalist forces that are believed to have gone into hiding after the loss of High Charity and the Battle of Earth. Almost immediately splinter factions, most notably the Storm arise into prominence. _

_Spartan IV program created and launched. Critics denounce it as "ODST's with MJOLNIR armor." _

_Lord Terrence Hood arrives at Sangheilios to meet with Arbiter Thel 'Vadam to discuss and create a peace treaty between Humanity and Sangheili alike. _

_The Office of Naval Intelligence dispatches science teams to newly named ONI Research Facility Trevelyan. _

_**(March) **__**– **__Andrew Del Rio is chosen as Captain of experimental ONI vessel Infinity. The issue of forming an overarching government similar to the United Nations of centuries ago is hotly debated among the populaces of each race, in particular Humanity._

_**2553(September) – **__The remnants of the old Covenant Hegemony vote to become members of the Allied Species, an governmental system dedicated to preventing conflict between the various races and ensuring cooperation to ensure another "Great War" does not happen again. An invitation to the Human Race is given and after a week of intense debate the Human Race joins the Allied Species._

_Almost one year after the end of military hostilities, a fleet of Covenant warships appears over Earth once again, sparking fears of resumption of war. Fears are put to rest when it is learned that the fleet is commanded by none other than the Arbiter, himself. _

_What is even more surprising is that one of the Carriers in orbit is in fact, a gift from the Arbiter to the Human race. Lord Hood, the supreme leader of the United Nation Space Command, (UNSC) accepts the fleet and almost immediately, Human scientist and engineers crawl over the vessels in an attempt to reverse engineer the technology on board the vessels._

_Plans for creation of ships able to accommodate all races of life are put into design. The UNSC Dauntless is designed and commissioned by Fleet Admiral Dean Tchkoyna _

_**2553 (September 31**__**st**__**) - **__Operation "Exodus" is launched. Eighteen Phoenix Class Colony Ships depart from Earth in a massive repopulation effort. Reach, Harvest, and other planets are quickly rebuilt and restored. Trade and commerce spring up between the Colonies again._

_**2553 (October) -**__The Reclamation Act of 2553 is drawn up. An act that would give a number of the outer colonies the ability to govern them as they seem fit within with the UEG being supreme, a move that helps bind Earth and her colonies together. The move is widely celebrated among the populous and it sees a number of colonies that had survived the war being granted semi independence "planethood". All the while still being members of the United Earth Government. _

_**2553 (Late October) – **__The __Dauntless nears end of construction. The U.N.S.C., along with the newly formed Sangheili Protectorate, begins joint patrols to hunt down small packs Covenant loyalist. Who have begun to attack vessels involved in the reconstruction of the outer colonies. Xenophobic Terrorist Groups arise on many of the colonies. Insurrection prompts deployment of Allied Species SpecOps teams. The Skirmish of Epsilon Eridani occurs. Terrorist activity on the Misirah Complex located at Mars. A heroic victory is achieved by the newly promoted Lieutenant William Gunther. Harvest is invaded by the previously unknown Prophet of Wisdom. The Dauntless is finished. Looks like a UNSC vessel but is much more stylistic like the Covenant Battlecruisers._

_**2554-2555 – **__Bloody conflict between the Prophet of Wisdom and the UNSC/Sangheili Alliance. _

_**(December 13) – **__The Harvest campaign finally won by the UNSC. After a bloody final battle the Prophet inexplicably vanishes and a UNSC Destroyer carrying intelligence and a Forerunner relic vital to the war effort doesn't return from slipspace. _

_**(2557)- **__The UNSC __Infinity__ is commissioned into service. _

_**(July 21)-**__ Having tried in vain for three years, the Covenant remnant finally gain access to the shield world Requiem; Shipmaster Jul 'Mdama orders his forces to board UNSC __Forward Unto Dawn__ to keep the ship from landing on Requiem. Aboard the __Forward Unto Dawn__, Cortana wakes John-117 from his cryotube and warns him of the intruders. Once off the frigate, they are forcibly pulled into Requiem _

_**(July 21-Unknown date)-**__John-117 and Cortana engage Covenant forces on Requiem while attempting to find a way back to UNSC-controlled space. Meanwhile, UNSC __Infinity__ is approaching Requiem, oblivious of the gravity well which pulled the __Dawn__ and many Covenant ships inside. While attempting to clear the communications interference preventing them from contacting __Infinity__, John-117 and Cortana are attacked by mechanical Promethean forces. Activating a supposed broadcast relay in Requiem's core, John-117 instead accidentally releases the Didact, an ancient Forerunner from imprisonment. Bent on preventing human ascendance, the Didact leaves immediately and joins forces with the Covenant. _

_UNSC __Infinity__ crashes on Requiem. The Didact makes for the crash-site, followed by the Master Chief, who reunites with the UNSC for the first time in years and assists in the defense of the stranded __Infinity__, eventually driving back the Didact and the Covenant forces. Afterwards, Captain Andrew Del Rio has a difference of opinion with the Master Chief on whether or not they should leave Requiem, or stay and deal with the Didact. In the end, Del Rio orders the Chief to join Gypsy Company and destroy Requiem's gravity well generator so that the __Infinity__ can depart _

_During the mission, John-117 encounters a vision of the Librarian, who warns him of the Didact's plan: to use a machine known as the Composer to neutralize humanity once and for all. To fight the Didact, the Librarian provides the Spartan with additional genetic enhancements, including immunity to the Composer. Once the gravity well is destroyed, Captain Del Rio orders the __Infinity__ to leave Requiem immediately. Disobeying orders, the Master Chief stays behind in an effort to stop the Didact. _

_Raid on Ivanoff Station: John-117 pursues the Didact as he travels to __Ivanoff Station__ to acquire the Composer. The Didact is eventually successful and uses the Composer to digitize the occupants of __Ivanoff__, save for John-117 who is saved by the Librarian's enhancements. _

_After the __Infinity__ returns to Earth, FLEETCOM immediately relieves Captain Del Rio of his duties as captain of the ship due to his actions on Requiem; Thomas Lasky is promoted in his place. _

_Battle of Earth: As the Didact plans to attack Earth and wipe out humanity using the Composer, John-117 follows him in close pursuit. When the Didact reaches Earth, the __Infinity__ and the UNSC Home Fleet engage his ship immediately. Armed with a nuclear device, John-117 makes his way into the ship and confronts the Didact, but not before the Forerunner uses the Composer to digitize the population of New Phoenix, URNA. With the aid of a rampant Cortana, the Master Chief is eventually able to defeat the Didact and destroy his ship. Cortana sacrifices herself to save John-117 from the explosion and the Spartan is recovered from the debris field soon after. _

_After the New Phoenix Incident, Gabriel Thorne volunteers to be a member of the SPARTAN-IV Program. _

_**(December 5**__**th**__**) - **__Roland becomes the UNSC __Infinity__'s AI, a recalculation done by scientists reveals the startling conclusion that many galaxies are closer than previously thought. The closest being the Andromeda galaxy._

_**2557(December) - **__Harvest is finally rebuilt with Reach, __65% of the humanity's colonies rebuilt in continued repopulation efforts. An economic crisis caused by masses of people moving out sparks riots throughout the galaxy. Once again an Insurrectionist movement arises. _

_**2558- **__The YSS-1000-B "Sabre" strike fighter enters service, complementing the powerful GA-TL 1"Longsword" interceptor as the U.N.S.C.'s primary space superiority fighter. _

_**2558 (March) - **__Remnants of the old Covenant fleet led by the Prophet of Wisdom launch another attack against Harvest again but the meager fleet is quickly eliminated by the joint Allied Species fleet that had been in orbit at the time. But not before several ships, including one Supercarrier escape. With fears that the remaining vessels may try to attack somewhere else, a task force consisting of 8 frigates, and 2 Marathon-class heavy cruisers and the Dauntless, is sent to protect. _

_**2558 (November 19) **_– _the Epsilon Eridani system is blockaded and sieged by Jiralhanae Pirates. The UNSC Marathon class cruiser Meddlesome, Battleship Dauntless, Frigates Saratoga, Yorktown, and Carrier Yahagi are dispatched. The Jiralhanae fleet disappears. _

_The small fleet is tasked with finding and eliminating the Jiralhanae pirates. A larger fleet arrives for revenge and a massive bloody battle ensues. In the chaos as the pirates retreat a malfunctioning slipspace drive creates a special self-sustained anomaly in space that sends the surviving fleet through. Scans of the area show a stable slipspace anomaly big enough for two CSO class Supercarrier's to pass through. Word to intelligence groups and various governments is sent. . ._

* * *

**20:00 hours: November 20th, 2558**

**Location: Partially known, UNSC RESEARCH and EXPLORATION Department, **

**UNSC/ONI HQ, Melbourne Australia: **

The conference room sat was filled with men and women in white dress uniform. All admirals or heads of state and government.

A woman walked through the doors of the conference room with a trio of armed ODST's escorting her. They stopped outside the door and sealed it locking her within the room.

"Welcome Madam President." One of the older Admirals seated.

"Thank you Admiral Hood." President Ruth Charet said as she sat down in the seat indicated for her.

She gestured to her right to a woman of Turkish descent.

"Admiral Osman. Would you care to enlighten us on what this meeting was called for?" she asked gesturing to the Head of the Office of Naval Intelligence.

"Certainly." she gestured and a woman next to her stood up and approached the wall. The lights dimmed and a projector turned on illuminating the wall.

An image and projection of the Epsilon Eridani system appeared on screen. It zoomed in to focus on its main planet of Reach.

She began,

"Yesterday at noon early warning probes detected Slipspace activity in the Epsilon Eridani system. Ten minutes later a trio of Battlecruisers operated by Jiralhanae Pirates sieged the planet of Reach sending a message to Admiral Tchkoyna who was currently in system that he had thirty hours to pay a ransom fee or they would land troops and begin to glass the planet."

"He refused and called for help."

Red blips appeared on screen and encircled the planet.

"Admiral Tchkoyna with the help of a nearby fleet began engaging." Blue blips appeared and began to approach the Brute pirates.

"A half hour into the battle reinforcements arrived for the Pirates. Tchkoyna lost a frigate before friendly reinforcements from Harvest arrived. A long and lengthy battle ensued there were casualties on both sides with Admiral Tchkoyna even needing to be transported to a medical facility on Reach. In the end the Brutes were surrounded and attempted a hasty slipspace jump away. Something happened and the Brute fleet was half teleported into oblivion."

A large purple disc popped up and the enemy disappeared.

"We were surprised when the rift they had jumped through stayed intact and stable. A half hour later we were startled to receive two separate distress calls from UNSC vessels."

The audience perked up.

"Where you able to identify them?" asked Ruth Charet.

"We have cause to believe that one of the missing vessels is the Spirit of Fire."

The room suddenly became alive with surprised and startled conversation.

"Can you confirm that?" asked Lord Terrence Hood his brow furrowed in thought.

"We can and did." said Admiral Serin Osman. We upgraded communications across all ships several times after first contact on Harvest. Data packets retrieved indicate this is the Spirit of Fire. We were unable to determine the newer distress call. All contact from it ceased five minutes after."

"Do we mount a rescue operation, are we going through? Do we even know if there is anything on the other side?" asked the President as she reviewed the information laid out on the screen.

"Yes. I'm sure the Arbiter will want to be briefed on this." Lord Hood said.

"Has any probe been dispatched through this distortion?" asked another Admiral.

"Yes, a dozen or so probes were sent through to determine whether any vessel could survive the crossing. They all did." said the Woman again.

"Any further transmissions?" asked President Charet.

"There's one other thing I must mention. We suddenly lost contact with all the probes two minutes into sending it through. Before we lost signal we got an image of what might be a habitable planet right before something with immense energy destroyed the probes. Admiral Osman admitted.

The room got quiet again.

"So what are the chances it was the portal's work?" asked a third Admiral.

"Given what we know right now, very probable." Osman replied.

"Is it worth the risk?" asked another.

"It's the Spirit of Fire. Do we need more reason than that?" said an elderly female in the back.

Arguments sprung up suddenly until Lord Hood roared for order.

"Do we tell the units still out there?" asked President Charet?

"I think innocence is best right now. Better to not tell and let someone inadvertently slip. It's too important to let slip outside these walls. Understood?" asked the head of ONI.

"Right then, let's plan."

**-END OF TRANSCRIPT-**

* * *

Chapter One:

**UNSC Central Time: November 21, 2558**

**UNSC DAUNTLESS BRIDGE AND OBSERVATION DECK: ALLIED SPECIES Fleet. Epsilon Eridani System, Reach, 10:00 hours**

The observation deck of the UNSC Dauntless was a buzz of activity as it orbited the planet of Reach (now mostly re-terra-formed). A lone figure stood in front of the glass viewport waiting and watching the stars and galaxy with somewhat interest. The ship passed the wreckage of a corvette that had participated in the battle previous to his assignment here. It strewed metal and oxygen in a long trail that looked ghostly. He twirled a combat knife in his fingers completing a series of complex rotations and then balancing it on the tip of his finger.

A member of the bridge crew nervously approached behind him. He paled when he saw the combat knife twirling. If the rumors were true, the twirling knife was usually circled by a ring of enemy soldiers, dead enemy soldiers. That was the one thing about their "temporary" captain, he was encompassed by rumors. Coupled with the fact that he at least stood at least seven feet tall made him an intimidating figure.

"Uh…um, Captain?" he nervously asked.

"I prefer Lieutenant if you will." said the figure. The technician was somewhat startled. His voice, while possessing a hint of coldness and bitterness was surprisingly kind.

"Lieutenant?" he asked again.

He turned around his face shrouded by the darkness of the outside space.

"Oh, come on now can any of you take a joke?" he asked somewhat humorously. He laughed good-naturedly twice. "Captain's fine."

The crew member blushed in embarrassment.

"Captain, we're picking up more spikes from the slipspace anomaly." he said regaining his composure now seeing that their Captain might not be bad as the rumors said he was.

"Very well then, show me."

The technician turned and began walking to the bridge.

"Oh and Avery?" said the figure.

Avery paused and turned around. It was a little unsettling that he knew his name.

"The name's William."

Avery turned again and walked toward the bridge. He turned and walked down a flight of stairs which opened up to the Bridge. As the figure stepped out into the illuminated stairwell he revealed himself to be clad in navy blue armor with ice blue accents. He clutched an Air Assault helmet to his side, also navy blue with a frost black colored visor. His torso was fashioned in the Assault/Commando variant. With FJ/Para knee guard, CQC shoulder plates. The tacpad on his left arm completed the armor set.

William sighed. How little they all knew, he knew the rumors that circulated around him. He had to admit he would be intimidating in armor or not. The common soldier or sailor naturally would be somewhat scared of him.

He entered the bridge. The crew on deck saluted and stepped to the side.

"Report" he asked as he came to the holo projector. A map of the Epsilon Eridani system was displayed.

"Spikes in radiation every minute right now. They're all clustered in the immediate area around the distortion in Reach's pole somewhat close to Anchor 9, about 100000 kilometers away."

He paused for a second. His arms crossed over as he thought.

"Sarah, you there?" He finally said.

A flash next to the holo-tank revealed Sarah, an AI paired with him that was at the moment assisting the ship's AI Elsa with her duties. Sarah was a woman with a fair complexion and dark hair matched by equally as dark eyes.

Yes? She said pleasantly.

Contact HIGHCOM if you will, tell them it's spiking again.

"Yes Lieutenant. The fleet will be here soon.

She disappeared in another flash.

"Bring us into high orbit around Reach!" he ordered.

The ship hummed and shifted as the Dauntless adjusted its course.

The UNSC Dauntless was part of the new _Dauntless_ class of battleships. At over four kilometers long and equipped with four MAC cannons and numerous Archer, Rapier, and Howler Missile Pods, the ship was designed for orbital supremacy and strategic command and control. Recently an EMP cannon had also been added to its arsenal. Its engines and slipspace drive were upgraded with Covenant and Forerunner Tech significantly improving its effective range. It carried a full Brigade of Marines of about 8000 strong and a full wing of Air Force pilots. Twelve platoons of ODST's were stationed on board with another contingent of soldiers apart of the Army (about 5000) . It also carried additional complements of former Covenant Separatist troops.

To top it all off were the 50 or so Spartans that had free reign of the as of yet optional S-Deck that could be stationed on board. Not to mention the many different vehicles stationed on board including Mammoth's, a new addition that was a massive troop carrying vehicle equipped with rail-guns on top. Finally as an added touch the ship could carry two Paris class Heavy Frigates, the Infamous Frigates Saratoga and Yorktown. While not as impressive as the Infinity, its larger more advanced cousin it still was very capable of sending its own message.

A beep from the comm. station got his attention. Striding over he saw it was from Fleet Admiral Hood. He keyed open the channel and the face of Lord Terrence filled the screen.

Admiral Dean Tchkoyna, who was currently recuperating back on Reach from the recent battle with Brute Pirates, had given command of the Dauntless to the William raising some eyebrows in the process. It had made headlines and drawn the criticism of many prominent individuals. Such a thing wasn't even heard of. Spartans were made for following orders with lethality, not to be giving them to a significantly important vessel. Nobody made any movement contrary so he stayed.

"Greetings Lieutenant." He said in his clipped, educated British accent.

"To you as well Admiral." William replied.

"Sarah just informed us that you're picking up spikes in activity on the doorstep of our planet."

"That is correct sir." He said.

"We are now requesting the Sangheili Protectorate's assistance on studying just what on Earth is going on. They are just as intrigued and as so they will be sending along a fleet of their own to help. We're thinking mounting a mission to see if we can recover the source of the distress signal. As of right now this is not a UNSC mission but an AlliSpec mission. The Arbiter will relinquish control from there. Admiral Del Rio is coming to take over in a few hours."

"Sir, why him?" he asked somewhat confused.

"You know as much as I do on that." answered Lord Hood, "I am also ordering the transfer of the UNSC Infinity on this mission."

"Really Sir?" he questioned somewhat skeptically.

"She's the only ship with an attachment of Spartan IV's onboard. This is to be her first full, extensive trial run of some new systems; Infinity doesn't need to return to Requiem right now because of its death in the nearby star in that system. I've briefed Commander Palmer and Captain Lasky about the situation and am both are intrigued by this new development. You're to split the fleet in half upon arrival. ALLCOMM is allowing ship pairing on this mission, use at your own discretion." Allied Command won't be with you until you can establish contact on the other side.

"Done sir." William said.

"Then I'll see you on the other side. Hood out."

The screen closed and William went back to the holo projector table.

_"They must be hiding something. ALLCOMM doesn't get involved unless it's that important."_

He mused about how interesting it was to see the changes that came out of the Halo conflict and the New Phoenix Incident; as a consequence of the event, the Governments of the UEG/Covenant came together to create a mutual alliance of the two factions creating the Allied Species in the process. An increase in technological advancement and trading between the two grew rapidly.

Humanity and the various species of the Covenant Separatist still had much to go as far as friendship but in comparison with two decades earlier, the situation had improved vastly.

Now only in important matters did the Allied Command (ALLCOMM) get involved. He was a part of the group called APS (Allied Pioneering in Space) tasked with exploring still unchartered parts of the Universe.

"Orbit around planet achieved." emanated the voice of Sarah from behind him.

"Go ahead and establish contact with the fleet when they arrive." He said still thinking.

"Infinity task group arriving in: thirty minutes." She said.

William looked out the viewports in front on him and waited for the fleet to arrive. While he waited he absentmindedly fiddled around with the tacpad. Adjusting and Readjusting it.

"Task group arrives in ten seconds!" one of the techs said.

A bright flash of brilliant white, blue, and purple produced an enormous ship surrounded by several smaller ones. He quickly identified them as eight refitted Halcyon class and six Marathon class cruisers. He also spotted three carriers among the group, a TraRipagar class Supercarrier and two Stalwart Frigates. And two Destroyers arrived from the other side of the planet moments later. The rest of the bridge looked up from what they were doing and almost silently moved over to the viewport to catch a glimpse. They all stared in amazement at the size of the Infinity compared to the rest of the flotilla.

"No wonder they call it the jewel of the Home Fleet." remarked Sarah with interest.

The Infinity was being escorted by additional ten of the new Autumn class cruisers named after the famous Pillar of Autumn.

Another flash of white and purple brought the Covenant fleet into view.

William whistled as he saw a super carrier flanked by two carriers and 3 Assault Carriers. Followed by one battleship, six heavy cruisers, four RPV class destroyers and six SDV class Corvette's. The two fleets completely filled the space above the atmosphere of Reach.

"Total ship count stands at 60 sirs." said Sarah. "Fleetmaster Rtaakaan and Captain Lasky are both hailing us."

"Establish communication with both." William said distractedly as he pondered his next move.

The two colored holographic images of Captain Lasky and Fleetmaster Rtaakaan filled the command table. Lasky's young face filled one half of the screen while the Fleetmaster took up the other half.

The Fleetmaster was decorated in ornate gold and red armor and stood slightly taller than him. He looked up and seeing communication had been established bowed slightly.

"Greetings Demon, Fleetmaster Rtaakaan of the Supercarrier Rising Flame at your service." He said in the deep guttural voice of the Sangheili coming up.

"And to you as well Shipmaster. Greetings Captain Lasky." He said addressing the younger Captain.

"I'm glad to have had this chance to meet." Captain Lasky replied.

"Your journey was safe then?" William asked.

"Yes, thank you, we are grateful that the UEG has graciously allowed us use of their refueling ports and shipyards. Half of what I have has just been repaired. Jul' Mndama started terrorizing the shipping lanes and raiding. We've had to resort to convoys but as you can tell it hasn't had much success."

"And you Lasky?"

"Infinity and fleet are a-ok, though we've had the same problem with Jul."

"Glad to hear it. Now, first things first." said William. "The distortions are coming about ten thousand clicks off Anchor 9 station. Similar Disruptions have been reported in the Harvest system. Probes have been dispatched and have revealed that these disruptions are really portals. Incredible fine, easy to see portals that possess a gravity of their own and lead somewhere. Explorations of probes have turned up in the Andromeda Galaxy. Radio messages from all ceased at 1:30 last night. Our task is to find out what went wrong and why they disappeared. We were startled yesterday when two UNSC distress signals came through. Command has yet to tell if they've identified or not. We are now charged with figuring out what happened."

"So in other words we are deviating slightly from our course?" asked the Fleetmaster inquisitively.

"Yes. But we are to return to normal duties upon learning what happened.

"Then form up on the carrier and accompany to the disruptions. We will dispatch science craft immediately" said the Fleetmaster.

William acknowledged and turned to face the viewport.

"All vessels," the Fleetmaster said over the com link with the other vessels, "Set heading to 020 by 255 and form up on the Rising Flame. Adjust Reactor output to 65%. And find the source of the fluctuations" He ordered.

The ship leaped forward with the rest of the fleet. The Dauntless and Infinity formed up on either side of the Supercarrier. The rest of the fleet formed up in a diamond formation. Firepower and size of the various ships was taken into account, ships maneuvered and the fleet moved forward.

The fleet passed Anchor 9 on the right. A squad of Broadsword fighters flew past the window and started docking at the station. William strode over to a console on the bridge specially designed for monitoring slipspace disruptions. He continued to stare at the screen for five minutes looking for where the…

"We've got something!" said one of the Techies looking at an identical console. "We're approaching the portal right now."

He quickly scanned and looked to see it, there was nothing. He looked at the scanner again, a massive pulsating red dot about a mile in front of them was emitting a warbling high pitched sound.

"Take reactor speed to 75% at full reverse and increase shields to 50% forward!" he barked.

William quickly strode over to the main console and keyed in the fleet communication frequency.

"This is Lieutenant William Gunther! All ships reverse at 75%! The slipspace rupture's become invisible! We're going too fast and will cross into the event horizon if we don't stop!"

"Full Reverse! Engines at one hundred," hollered Lasky over the intership-com. William struggled to maintain balance on his ship as it slowly stopped

"Doing so!" said another technician.

Almost instantaneously a massive blue and violet sphere emerged right in front of them."

"Sir we need to stop now!" screamed another officer.

"All ships bring up reactors to 150% output and apply 200% reverse! All shields deploy bow wards!" said the Fleetmaster panicking slightly.

"Do it!" said William flailing around.

William was knocked off his feet as the ship vibrated and roared even faster as it tried to stop. Lights surged and cables overhead broke loose. Finally the fleet stopped.

"Attention all ships! Power down reactor levels to 29% to cool off and maintain formation." said the Fleetmaster after a moment. "That was too close."

The hum of the Dauntless dropped to almost a whisper.

The Command Table suddenly lit up with the holograms of the Shipmaster and Captain.

"Thanks for the heads up." Lasky said.

The Fleetmaster echoed in agreement.

"Now that we know where the distortion is we need to split the Fleet and establish a perimeter for the science teams-"

"Lieutenant Gunther," a cold voice from behind him said.

William stopped and turned to see the shorter Admiral Del Rio staring at him with contempt. Although William couldn't see it the Fleetmaster and Lasky gave stern looks at Del Rio. Del Rio had two Spartan IV bodyguards, which happened to be Spartan IV's. One in Rogue Armor with black and orange trim with a blood red visor. The other in Raider Armor with crimson and black trim with an orange visor.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing up here at the bridge of MY fleet?" he said smugly with the trace of a smile. "I thought you were supposed to be in your quarters." The smile and sinister joy emerged slightly from behind a cold mask of disgust.

"Admiral, you said you would be here in another hour or so. You sent me a memo to my Tacpad earli-"

"That's funny Lieutenant, but I can't seem to recall any memo." He said too innocently.

William stared at him for a second.

"Sarah," William said turning to the AI's pedestal.

"Look up all memos received between yesterday and today."

"Doing so." Sarah said. Her hologram flickered as she scoured the tacpad.

Admiral Del Rio stared at her with a satisfied smile.

Sarah looked up from her thought.

"That… that's not possible." She slowly and worriedly said. Confusion became etched on her holographic features. "I saw the message myself… it's not there!"

Del Rio flashed a triumphant smile.

"Now then Lieutenant, I'll be nice to you. You get off this bridge in the next three seconds or you will be put in the brig for an entire week. I'm in command here now.

"Admiral with all respect the Dauntless is my ship to command as stated by Admiral Tchkoyna yesterday. Why this ship of all of them? Why not the Infinity? Lasky is only a Captain. And yet you seek to come on board and ignore orders given by an Fleet Admiral with a great more guts and morality than you." William said calmly and evenly turning back to the holotable.

Del Rio flinched from the remarks.

"WHAT did you say to me SPARTAN?!" his bodyguards tensed. The bridge turned towards the shouting. Officers and Techs nearest the pair backed slowly unsure what to do.

"Let me make one thing clear SPARTAN!" he spat. "I'M in command on this ship now. Not YOU! You are a Spartan who is to follow orders TO THE LETTER. Now get off this bridge." He roared.

Nobody moved.

William continued walking.

"Sarah I want a best estimate on how to split the fleet! Navigation! Keep us out from being sucked in until we're ready to proceed. We're proceeding earlier than planned" said Del Rio still livid as William continued down the hallway.

The various crew and personal on the ship parted as he walked. He strode by a pack of grunts staring in a mixture of awe and terror at the figure.

That was one thing William had enjoyed somewhat. The Dauntless had been specifically requested by Admiral Tchkoyna to be able to include living quarters and accommodations of the various races of the Allied Species. He had long since respected the species of the late Covenant Empire for their cunning and tenacity as well as their devotion to a cause, a fact that hadn't pleased everyone he had met; Admiral Del Rio being one of the top five on that list. He subconsciously found himself heading to the armory to access the firing range for practice.

He decided to detach his helmet so as not to scare everybody as he walked inside. He quickly found his personal locker and detached the DMR from the rack containing an Assault Rifle and several other rifles. A few he recognized as 20th century weaponry. He grabbed his modified M6 pistol and strode to the firing range. There he found an assortment of Humans, Elites, and Jackals.

He quickly picked out one Sangheili from the rest as his friend Ripa 'Talam. He stood a foot and half taller than William, considered pretty tall by Sangheili standards and wore SpecOps armor with the regular combat helmet in place. His black armor with crimson accents had just been cleaned he noted.

Ripa and William was an odd pair to begin with. On the outside they had nothing in common, William being somewhat young, only 25, while Ripa was nearing his 40s. Then there was the obvious fact that William was a Spartan, and Ripa a Sangheili. This gap alone would prevent a stable relationship from being formed yet somehow they had pulled it off, possibly due to the fact that they had fought back to back in several engagements against xenophobic terrorists a few years ago. The respect that other species felt for each other rarely expanded beyond the military, as many civilians were still bitter about the Human-Covenant war. Both of them had not been in the military for as long as their peers, but they both had decent records, both of them stating that they worked well together in the field.

William remembered with grim satisfaction the incidents on Mamore. A colony filled with chaos and disorder at its best. They had first met when the local terrorist group had blown up the exit to a tunnel that ran underneath the Capital and blocked off the road. They had captured around 15 dozen civilians including a few police officers who had tried to help and strapped them with bombs. Then they had stuffed them inside the tunnel and told if anybody were to rescue them they would blow up the tunnel killing all.

They had met by chance as being picked to help rescue the hostages. It ended up being that before the end of it they had been surrounded and cut off. The two fought their way out getting Ripa wounded in the process. They eventually had to leap off a bridge to avoid being killed. Ripa had broken several bones doing this but William had carried for ten excruciating miles for help and then gone back to help.

The mission had been a success after William used Sarah to disrupt the link between explosives and detonator but it created a friendship nobody could deny. Ripa and William were so close afterwards that he had received an honor that precious few humans had experienced. He had been deemed an honorary member of the 'Talam family and had had their family crest, a pale blue energy sword crossing with a crimson one, branded on his armor at a special dinner that he had been the guest of honor for. Ripa also had one of these symbols branded on his right shoulder plate at the same dinner.

Ripa sat in a chair on the corner and read a holopad containing among other things various pieces of human literature which fascinated him greatly. He looked up and watched as William strode over to him.

"Greetings Demon, you're in here rather early. Let me guess, Del Rio?" he said as William walked the remaining five steps unholstering his pistol and taking aim at an assortment of cardboard and foam targets.

"Yep." He said as he flipped the safety off and proceeded to fire slowly.

"My apologies. He seems like the type of creature nobody wants to interact with."

William said nothing but proceeded to fire.

"Shall I tell what new piece of literature I have found?"

"Let me guess, another war story?"

He was answered with the holopad flickering out with the lights in the room suddenly plunging the firing range into complete darkness. William found his shields suddenly depleted and slowly recharging. Several screams and roars issued from the mouths of various frightened troops as the suddenness took them off guard.

"Safeties on! Weapons down and secure!" Yelled the Range master.

All around the shooters flicked their safeties on their weapons and disconnected power sources from firing mechanisms.

All of a sudden the ship bucked wildly eliciting more screams from the soldiers.

Pale red emergency lighting illuminated from a single light above barely lit up the room. Another jolt caused William to stagger slightly. He quickly put his helmet on his head and attached the magnum to the magnetic plate on his thigh.

"What the?" a female sailor said from right behind him.

"Sarah what's going on?" he asked as he rubbed his neck where some unfortunate person had accidentally hit him.

Instant chatter filled the helmet as the helmets radio started picking up dialogue from other soldiers and sailors in the fleet.

"What the heck!"

"Hey!"

"Captain hold tight!"

"Evasive ma…"

A massive bang accompanied by a horrendous jolt lifted the soldiers and crew off their feet and brought them down again as the ship lurched as jolted. William saw Ripa growl as he tried unsuccessfully to get up. The emergency lighting failed all of a sudden and the ship rocked back and forth.

_"Attention_ all hands!" William heard Admiral Del Rio call over the PA system.

"We have suffered complete and utter failure of navigation and propulsion, the fleet is reporting massive power failures and chaos! All hands brace for emergency protocol!"

The emergency lights flickered back to life and the door opened. Through one of the reinforced windows William saw that they had transferred into the realm of Slipspace.

"We need to move NOW!" roared Ripa at the terrified group.

They felt the hum of the ship increase as thee Dauntless struggled to maintain power to its critical systems. A small viewport ran alongside the firing range. The blue light from slipspace illuminated it and the corridor. William could now hear screams and shouts from other parts of the ship reverberating around the hallways. The ship hurdled left and right faster and faster with the loud roar becoming ever more present and the screams of terror even more petrifying until with an enormous bang the ship emerged out of slipspace. William saw down the hallway a few grunts and sailors poke their heads out of rooms and close

The ship was dead silent. Sparks flew from cables overhead that been torn open and William felt the ship spinning slightly. He only needed to look out the window to confirm that they were indeed spinning slightly. As the ship rotated slowly a blue sphere came into view, clearly a planet, with what looked like a surface completely covered in ice and snow with massive storms brewing on the surface, one that he did not recognize at all.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Ripa said to William peering out as well.

* * *

_Review please!_

_So what did you all think? _

_Timeline taken from halopedia website. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! theotherpianist here! I turned this chapter out today! Wow, already I have over a hundred hits! Thanks a lot. Continue to read and review!_

_As always Halo and Star Wars are not mine and belong to their respectful owners. Enjoy._

Chapter Two:

**Error: Cannot determine System, guidance system malfunction: Unknown Planet; uncharted regions**

**Error: Critical calendar malfunction/ reboot sys. / November 21****st**** 2559: 23:46 hours**

**UNSC Dauntless, Attached to 3****rd**** Fleet:**

The crippled ship moaned softly as the engineers, technicians, and a couple of the Huragok tried to fix the power and turn it on to restore the ship to normal. William quickly walked through the corridors with Ripa trying to locate Admiral Del Rio and the officers for an emergency conference with the other Captains and Fleetmaster. Will had been ordered onboard the Salvation to listen in and Ripa was trying to secure a supply of plasma cores to be loaded onto the Dauntless for extra power.

Communications had been restored but the only other ship that had travelled with them was the CAS Carrier Salvation which the Fleetmaster was currently commanding. When William and Ripa had rounded up enough personnel they boarded a Pelican and boarded the Carrier after being called up to conference with the heads of the two ships. Del Rio had rudely decided to stay on board and William had decided to leave without him. It was worth too much trouble to try and get him to join.

The bridge of the Salvation as he entered was dimly light but the holodeck that surrounded the center of it provided decent illumination. By this time power on all ships had been established so most the crew could remain onboard their respective ship and essential personnel could listen in on the conference.

"Are all present and accounted for?" asked Fleetmaster Rtaakaan a little impatiently.

A quick role count was taken. Satisfied everyone important except Del Rio was there the Fleetmaster began.

"At least the more sensible part of our leadership is here. Does anybody know where we are?"

"No Fleetmaster, we have no astronomical data of this surrounding area. We are in orbit around an unknown planet and judging by all the star positions we are not in the Solian Galaxy." Said a Field Marshal gesturing to a three dimensional view of the Star System they were in right now.

An officer came over and warbled something next to the Fleetmaster's ear.

The Fleetmaster turned and started conversing with him rapidly in Sangheili.

"What…disturb…..are…check….again!" was all William's translation software picked up.

William saw Ripa pale slightly as he listened. The shipmaster of the cruiser walked in and stopped as he saw the two conversing.

"Sirs!" said Sarah as she materialized on the holoprojector. "Contacts detected moving at faster than light speeds!"

"What? Where?" snarled the Fleetmaster.

"5000 kilos off our port near the planet's atmosphere!" said Sarah after a moment.

"Put up the observation window." ordered the Fleetmaster after a moment.

Blast shields surrounding the bridge dematerialized and dropped revealing the transparent energy windows. The group held its breath in anticipation.

Suddenly 80 "ships" seemingly popped into view at the speed of light. One look at them was enough to confirm it was definitely manned, crewed, and military in origin.

This was met by a hail of curses from Humans and Sangheili alike the Shipmaster even went as far as igniting his energy sword.

"Send communications back to the Arbiter! Harvest Protocol is now in effect! "

"Doing so! Alerting the Dauntless also! Responses asking what to do!" said a Sangheili officer in his native language.

"Fleetmaster, we're receiving transmission from the largest of the vessels! Audio only!"

Indeed the largest was longer than all of the fleet with the exception of the Dauntless and Rising Flame. It was cylindrical in shape and was some 3000 meters in length. For all intents and purposes it looked like a massive bullet. A spire towards the rear of it jutted out backwards. A bulge on top also revealed a Command Deck. Several "cannons" were visible alongside its port and starboard.

"Play it!" the Fleetmaster said after a moment.

"Sirs, it seems to be in English." said Sarah after a second, "Unknown contacts moving into firing ranges."

"Play the message." said the Fleetmaster.

"Attention Republic scum, you are moving into newly claimed CIS territory. You are advised to leave the system or be shot this is your one chance; in fact, this is your only chance. Do not waste it!" said a voice that wasn't quite human but sounded humanoid."

"Sirs, they're charging weapons!" Sarah shouted frantically.

"I want all shields and weapon systems ready now!" the Fleetmaster said as the crew and officers suddenly sprang into action. He strode over to the holographic display and punched and pushed buttons turning the holographic display into a battle map.

"Send off a counter message! Try to diffuse the situation now! And someone get the Dauntless in sync with us. I need all fighters in space now and in last stand positions."

"They're not responding!" an Elite roared from his station.

"They're launching fighters!" screamed a grunt.

"Acknowledged, DO NOT FIRE until fired upon!" he said.

William turned around and saw the officers other key members of the Dauntless standing in the corner hesitant.

"Sirs, you need to head back to your respective ships! We can't risk too many personnel on board on one ship!" he said.

"Right let's move it!" yelled one of the Officers and ran. The rest turned and followed suit.

"We are hopelessly outnumbered." he grimaced. Sangheili did not like to admit an enemy actually had the chance of beating them and from his face Will saw the fear behind his eyes. "I want reactor outputs at 100% and prepare for..."

"Fleetmaster! They're firing!" roared the Principle Weapons Officer.

"Targets firing laser based weaponry!" shouted Sarah. "Impact i..."

An enormous explosion rocked the Carrier and the lighting flickered as the red lances of energy connected with the ships energy shields hard enough to make the crew stumble.

"I do believe our engines are gone!" Ripa said running back into the bridge. He stopped. "Who are they?" he said pointing to the enemy fleet.

The Shipmaster swore in Sangheili. "Where did that fire come from?"

"Did they just shoot us?" Ripa asked.

"More contacts emerging from above and behind us!" a Minor reported fire coming from all sides.

William swung around to see more of the alien warships suddenly blink into existence which immediately deposited all their fighters into space.

"VIP's off board!" yelled a Minor from the Comm. Station.

"Hostile contact established! Return fire!" The Fleetmaster ordered after a moment. "Tell Dauntless to charge MAC's and fire at the nearest vessel. Fire plasma torpedoes at the nearest vessel to give the Dauntless a window and then burn the Heretics with our energy projectors. William back to the Dauntless with Ripa now.

"Doing so!" said the Communications Officer. The PWO did the same and ordered the strikes.

The Carrier trembled despite its inertial dampeners as heated plasma erupted from turrets and splashed across the nearest enemy vessel. The first torpedo spread over the hull and its shields died. The second torpedo cut through the metal and cut through to its engines creating a small star as its reactors went critical.

"Again!" the Fleetmaster roared and another wave of plasma erupted claiming the lives of another three vessels.

The Dauntless, William was relieved to see, jumped to the opportunity speeding right pass the wreckage of the warship and firing its main guns. Twin 1000 ton ferric tungsten covered rounds punched through a warship that had two curved arms surrounding a giant sphere and left the arms decompressing rapidly as the MAC rounds blew through it with ease. He was put to ease as he saw the Dauntless start an orbital "run" path between the moon of the planet and the planet itself. Del Rio at least, wouldn't blow up the ship up.

"The Dauntless is away!" yelled the Helm Officer.

Cheers erupted as they watched it distance itself and then right itself around and sending a torrent of missiles against the enemy vessels turning many into massive piles of scrap. William turned with Ripa and started running out.

Suddenly a massive cloud of what looked like fighters bore down on the Carrier with relentless force as the ships turned to focus on the Carrier.

He turned the comlink in his helmet to focus on the Bridge's conversation.

_"Sir, enemy salvos approaching fast!" _shouted a Grunt.

_"Brace yourself!"_ cried the Fleetmaster as more lasers rushed towards the Carrier.

With a loud bang that set off many more alarms the ship stumbled against the numerous bolts of energy.

_"Shields at 30% and holding!"_ shouted a grunt.

Then the reports trickled in.

_"Communications are down!"_

_"I've lost Plasma Turrets 3-7!"_

_ "We've lost forward attitude control!"_

_ "We're venting atmosphere in Hangar 7!"_

_ "Damage to rear levels in extreme!"_

Will ducked with Ripa as a bulkhead came down with a mighty crash blocking their exit off to the Pelican in the hangar ahead of them. They immediately started back tracking. They entered the bridge again to hear the Fleetmaster roar for retreat.

"Get us out of here!" ordered the Fleetmaster in Sangheili as the Carrier valiantly tried to return the insult by firing its energy projector bisecting two of the smaller ships and immediately clearing the sky around it by firing all pulse lasers.

"Shipmaster, we are being surrounded!" a Grunt shouted fearfully.

Ripa roared as he slammed his fist into the purple wall denting it slightly.

"Incoming burst from lead contact!" Said a minor in red armor.

All heads turned to see the largest ship lazily and almost sinisterly turned and fired from two massive cannons on under its prow.

The shipmaster swore, and the Fleetmaster frantically ordered Helm to fire emergency thrusters. William braced himself and shouted for everyone to get out. Time seemed to slow down as he went into what was dubbed Spartan time. The crew seemed to slow down as the Unggoy, Kigyar, and Sangheili turned and ran. William stayed and waited waving everyone through the doors. Finally he shoved Ripa, the Fleetmaster, and the Shipmaster out the door.

He was half way out when he realized Sarah was still inserted into the main computer. He had moments until impact. He yanked on her crystal and lunged for the door. He drew his pistol as he ran and fired it at the mechanisms holding the door open.

The shot seemed muffled and William saw the bullet leave the pistol. He dove as the shot pierced the panel and the doors swung close. He turned as a tremendous explosion blew him away. The concussion felt like a solid blow. He was vaguely aware of blast doors squealing shut as the bridge was opened to the vacuum of space. The world reverted to real time again and he was knocked off his feet and sent sliding along the purple floors a good five feet.

"All crew evacuate and abandon ship!" the Fleetmaster shouted as he ran through the corridors. William felt the ship start to list and slide from beneath him as he picked himself up.

"It's no good! We're out of control! We can't escape!" another Elite roared over the battle-net.

"Sarah what's going on!" he said as he yanked himself around a bulkhead at twenty miles per hour. He sped past dead crew torn apart by shrapnel or cooked by heat.

"That last one hit our reactors! All systems are down and we are spiraling towards the planet! We'll barely have enough oxygen to survive the trip through atmosphere."

He turned the corner and found himself in the hangar where most of the crew it seemed was located. He quickly spotted the crew of the bridge. Their spiral was rapidly increasing and as William reinserted Sarah into his helmet the ship tilted suddenly ominously and shrieked.

Suddenly a massive bang sent a bulwark flying. It connected with the Fleetmaster whom he had caught up to and the Sangheili crumpled to the deck and did not move.

"All crew members find a secure location and duck and cover! We're going down! He said finally trying to pull air into his lungs. He realized the vacuum seal on his helmet had been broken. The oxygen levels were now thin as the doomed ship lost its oxygen steadily.

"Sarah… calculate crash sites… make it… so we don't… kill ourselves… on landing…adjust thrust accordingly… start a countdown. If you can't… find us a landing site… overload reactors…incase the enemy tries to board." William said as Sarah from inside his helmet watched his vitals flat line."

"We're dead man! We're dead! Screamed a marine from the contingent that was stationed onboard.

"We're all in this together! Everybody hang on!" another Marine said.

"Doing so… Lieutenant." She said disconsolately as he stoically awaited whatever fate.

Suddenly Sarah snapped back into focus. She would NOT lose this battle. She faced her challenge, hesitated and then began. Quickly she diverted what was left from weapons and slid down the massive blast doors of the hangar. She frantically sent out small scans of the topography below. There was a mountain range. Did she dare try? She quickly performed about a million calculations coming to the conclusion that any other place would be too long to try and crash on and the crew would die of asphyxiation by then.

She then diverted the remaining power for thrusters and weapons. She had one chance. In a flash she triggered the engines in a ten second burst. Unfortunately this now put the ship at speeds too great for a crash landing. She inventoried what was left of the weaponry. Plasma torpedoes on port side were intact and the energy projection beam was intact. The plasma turrets were still intact to. She took a vital second to confirm her plan and then started.

She fired the maneuvering thrusters a second to throw her to the top left of a mountain. She aimed the ship for the side. She quickly sent out a tight wave beam scan and discovered the mountains, though ice covered had decent iron content. She then quickly rewrote the plasma turrets firmware to fire a contiguous beam that was charged electromagnetically. When she was yards away from impact she fired the emergency thrusters and fired the cruisers energy projectors at the mountain. The impact from the energy projectors seemed to stop the ship momentarily as she guided the beams and emergency thrusters to direct the ship over the mountain. The polarity of the beam and mountain polar equals.

It seemed almost impossible. Sarah mused; a vessel weighing well over several hundred tons was holding itself up magnetically by a couple of beat up plasma turrets. She realized the power was fading fast so she cut the flow of plasma and the ship dropped; a multi hundred ton rock. It landed with a hard crash that she observed knocked the crew about, on a plateau.

The soldiers collectively started to realize what was happening. Many of them poked their heads out of the various hiding paces now present. The group collectively sighed in relief and started cheering.

"Thanks Sarah. Not sure how you pulled it off but that was amazing." William said as he regained his breath and filled his lungs with precious oxygen.

Suddenly a loud, rumbling crack punctuated their celebrations.

"What the heck was that?" complained a Marine.

"Quit your mouth DiNozzo! Don't jinx anything!" said another Marine .

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Ripa warily.

"What you expect us to fall or something?" The Marine named DiNozzo said jokingly.

The Carrier slid downwards.

The mountain plateau also partially broke off from a combination of heat and pressure creating an avalanche of rock and snow that threatened to smother all.

"DiNozzo!" screamed most of the human crew almost simultaneously.

Ripa and the Shipmaster cursed as they started falling.

"Great, we're falling. You just HAD to open your **** mouth!" roared a Sergeant

"Find some cover!" William roared over the sound of over one thousand soldiers and sailors roaring, and screaming, as the ship plunged down the mountain side like an overzealous skier.

A massive thump punctuated the chaos and the blast doors were ripped off exposing the self-generating shields that kept things out, but not in. The screams, yells, howls, and general pandemonium increased as their speed increased. The ship moaned as it swung left.

William grabbed a thick heavy bar of metal that had come loose from the wall in the initial explosion and held on as tightly as he could. He saw through the shields the sides of the mountain, grim, menacing, and ice-locked. He looked at the other side as the ship suddenly slid right. The ship was caught in between two grooves on the side of the mountain that hoped led to the bottom somewhere.

A massive BANG! punctuated the pandemonium as a massive rock fell through the ceiling of the hangar and started rolling towards a group of soldiers.

"HOLY CRAP!" screamed a marine who was not more than twenty years old. He jumped and lunged out of the way as the boulder rolled toward him. It promptly crushed a row of Banshees hanging from the ceiling.

"****!" screamed another Marine as the boulder suddenly rolled toward him.

He and several others rolled out of the way as the rock rolled past... and then back.

_The scene is movie worthy._ William thought.

"Oh COME ON!" yelled the Sergeant as the rock rolled toward him.

"SCREW YOU STUPID ROCK!" said the 20 year old Marine angrily as he hit the deck again.

The Carrier groaned menacingly as it swung around the side of the mountain in a high g turn eliciting more curses and shouts. William turned and saw the Marine flying towards the shield bay doors and him. He left his cover and grabbed the Marine as he soared towards instant death and caught him.

"Stay down he ordered as he put him in his spot of cover. He saw out of the corner of his eye the ship was approaching a steep drop off where it suddenly leveled off.

"Look out! Drop-off straight ahead! Hold on to something everybody!"

The ship slid faster and faster down the slope.

"Here we go!" called a Marine in enthusiastically.

"Are you mad?! Roared Ripa right next to him."

"Hey just because he don't like sliding doesn't mean we don't!" he retorted quickly.

"YapYap no like flying!" screeched a grunt right next to him.

"Shut up! We might all…" The Shipmaster never finished as his ship suddenly left the ground as it ended suddenly and dropped off into a sheer cliff.

Several Marines wet themselves.

"Impact in twenty seconds!" Sarah said over the intercom.

The continual yells, roars, and howls, of terrified (and some crazily exhilarated) people and aliens reached a crescendo as the ship reached terminal velocity and gravity became almost nonexistent and the boulder rolled out of the hangar bay.

"15 seconds to landing!"

William braced himself and locked his armor down.

And the world went white.

_So Will is stuck on a ice planet in the middle of nowhere and the Separatists have been introduced.. Any ideas where that is? I also know that some of you have PM'd me asking for a chapter with Will's back story. That's coming in a future chapter. As always please review. I'm also open to ideas for how to develop this as it progresses.__  
_

_Yours in writing_

_theotherpianist_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, theotherpianist back with a revised chapter three. I have spent the greater portion of four hours cross referencing it to the story in question. I hope this finds a better audience this time. Enjoy._

Chapter Three:

**WARNING! MULTIPLE SYSTEM FAILURE; ATMOSPHERIC BREECHES DETECTED ON ALL DECKS! **

**RECOMMEND IMMEDIATE EVACUATION OF ALL PERSONAL FROM VESSEL! **

**Error: Critical calendar malfunction/ reboot sys. / November 22****nd**** 2559: 00:00 hours**

**Allied Species CAS Class Carrier Salvation **

The world was painfully gray. William was painfully aware of that fact as he struggled to lift his head above the snow that was now falling around his face. He was vaguely aware of someone calling his name. His helmet was detached from his face; really he ought to fix the seal on that thing.

He opened his eyes and took in the scene around him. The hangar was relatively clear except for a massive hole above him where snow steadily fell through. Two massive fires on both sides of the ship outside the now unshielded exposed hangar bay doors lit up the area for about 100 meters. An icy wind was ripping through the unshielded bay with a mighty howl. A blizzard looked like it was setting in.

"About time you woke up." Ripa growled behind him.

William turned around to see Ripa grinning.

"How long have…?"

"You were only out for a couple minutes. You had the fortune to be standing underneath an entire section of plating when it collapsed on you after we ceremoniously landed. We've evacuated the wounded and dead to the rear half of the ship. Our reactors are currently in emergency mode and only powering interior lighting, heating, the armory and what's left of communications."

William looked around at the dark interior of the hangar lit up harshly and nodded once.

"Well any place that didn't sustain major damage." Ripa said as an afterthought.

"And where is that?" he asked.

Ripa ignored his comment.

"Where's Sarah?" he queried.

"Right here Captain." She said as she materialized on the holoprojector right next to them. "Enjoy your ride?" she said sarcastically with a smile.

"Loved every minute of it, I have to say though, that was one for the history books with modulating the plasma to produce a magnetic levitating effect so we didn't all die." William said getting to his feet. Noticing his shields were down he restarted the system. He waited until with a pop and fizzle his shields rematerialized.

Ripa chuckled but suddenly fell silent.

William's face flashed with concern. He had learned that to trust a Sangheili's senses often meant the difference between life and death.

"Hold friend, something's coming." He growled.

"Sarah, have anything on sensors?" William said groggily as he shook off exhaustion.

"Scanning." She said her avatar bowed its head in thought.

Ripa gripped his Energy Swords suddenly wary.

"Nothing on long range, but… wait," her face showed confusion for a second.

"What?" Ripa and William said simultaneously.

"Oh, you're not going to like this. Scanners are picking up multiple unidentified contacts in the air descending towards us. Scans indicate they may be…"

She didn't finish as a howl swept through the air and something in the air above them fired. They all turned to look up to see ruby red bolts of energy spinning towards them.

"Fighters! Incoming!" roared Ripa

William yanked his helmet on ignoring some of the snow that landed on his neck. The HUD lit up and he activated the flashlights on his helmet. He by instinct grabbed the two M6 magnums from his legs and fired alternating shots. He must have hit it right because it spiraled downwards in a ball of flame and crashed on top of the Carrier it gave a muffled thump as it landed.

The bolts connected with the ground directly ahead of them knocking the two of them back.

"Now would be a good time to leave!" Sarah said concerned.

William ran over to the holoprojector and yanked Sarah's chip out and into the slot of the back of his helmet. He registered the icy sensation and then turned and ran with Ripa.

"Sarah! See if you can launch some flares or lights or something! Give us a little more light to work with!" He yelled. He vaulted over a pile of rubble and into the bowels of the wreckage.

_"Just how many things want to kill us today?" _ He thought as he ran down the length of the ship.

He ran through a room where a bunch of Marines sat.

"We're under attack!" roared Ripa scaring the nearest Marine right next to him jumping back in fright.

As if to emphasize his point the ship echoed loudly as another fighter fired at the wreckage again.

"What the…!" cried another Marine.

"You heard me! We're being attacked!" growled a Sergeant. He yanked on the bolt of his MA5D and ran down a hallway leading his squad.

"All of you get the word around the ship!" yelled William. He grabbed another MA5 from off the ground next to a dead body and racked it. Satisfied it had ammunition he ran off to spread the word.

Over the Battle-Net William heard various other people yelling the same thing about being attakced."

"The main hangar is the one closest breach to our position!" Ripa shouted as he and William dashed down another corner. As the made their way through the destroyed ship, they passed various scenes of death and carnage.

Ripa stopped suddenly again.

"Look there!" He hissed stopping Will. He gestured to a pile of corpses in front of him. There was a trio of Sangheili minors and two Jackals that all had burn marks from something that resembled a plasma based weapon. Most eerily were the slash marks on their necks. Something had cut them.

"These bodies are fresh!" look at the blood stains.

"The blood's fresh as well." whispered Will to Ripa. Noticing a faint trickle of blood coming from one of the Kig-Yars necks. "Something's not right." said Will again. They both proceeded along carefully not making a sound. They heard a scuttling sound and all of a sudden the two stopped with weapons raised. Will flicked his head towards the ceiling. They proceeded like nothing had happened. Will gave a silent nod and the two of them fired at the ceiling. Suddenly six black figures dropped down from the ceiling with blood red eyes. One gave a howling scream and pounced on Will. Knocking him to the floor.

He got a good look at it. It wasn't a living combatant but rather a robot and its eyes were a giant pair of menacing red colored photoreceptors, a quarter ton robot with an arm mounted blade struggling to slice his neck open. He struggled in its vice like grip as he struggled to get free. He used his augmented strength to his advantage and flipped it off smacking it into the wall where it was skewered by a jutting piece of metal. It howled and struggled to extricate itself which didn't help its situation tearing off its sword arm in a shower of sparks.

He rolled the other way knocking a second off its feet. Ripa took the advantage slamming into his attacker and stabbing the one Will had just knocked off with an ignited energy sword bisecting it in half.

"Behind you!" roared Ripa as he gouged another's legs and sword arm of. It fired a shot from its blaster which ricocheted off the wall and took the photoreceptors of another out. It blindly wobbled about until it was knocked to the floor where it as smashed by Ripa as he swung at another disarming its sword and slicing the blaster.

Will rolled backwards and smashed another robot behind him back and onto the floor. He came up from the roll and flipped the robot again and hurled it into the bulwark. The two armored combats grabbed each other and clutched each other. He saw in his peripheral vision another robot coming up at him. He swung it around and its ally stabbed and shot the one Will was grappling with. It shuddered and fell lifeless.

Will followed with by grappling that one. The robot tried by countering with a sword strike but it overshot. Will closed the gap and caught the arms of that one knocking the gun from its hands and with a heave, severing the sword from its other arm. It gave a screech of fury and it punched Will. He gave a grunt as it smashed into his torso and the shield bar whined as it instantly drained. The robot on the other hand looked up surprised as it crushed the crystalline layers of metal leaving its hand mangled it and making it useless.

It recovered quickly and savagely sliced at him with the other arm. William ducked and it overshot giving him enough time to deliver a solid kick that gave a mighty CLANG before buckling it underneath the weight of the shield and armored boot.

It staggered and Will pinned it to the ground before it could do anything else and in a single fluid motion pulled one of the Magnums of his leg and fired. The round penetrated the photoreceptor and embedded itself in the brain. The cranial case shattered from impact. Will shot it again with the other as it twitched.

Ripa had meanwhile ensured the remaining attackers were completely dead.

"Who the heck are these people?" he asked as he reloaded both of the Magnums he had and placed his fallen Assault Rifle on his back.

The two ran through the rest of the ship making sure they weren't being followed by whatever those things were.

"What is our condition?" Ripa asked a Sangheili General as the two ran into the main hangar, who was organizing the defenses in the massive space.

"Ill," replied the General, the moonlight reflecting off his golden armor. "Conservative estimates list half of our number perishing in the crash along with the Shipmaster and Fleetmaster. Nearly all of our vehicles were destroyed, or made completely useless. However, if we can maintain strategic positions throughout the ship, keeping an even number of supplies flowing in-between them, then we should be able to hold out against their ground assault until help arrives. The Shipmaster put me in charge as he died. I would appreciate it if you were to help organize the defenses. Ahh! We have a Demon!" he growled in approval as he spotted the Spartan.

"Where do you want me?" Will asked. The General grunted and pointed to a spot where they were completely exposed.

_"I want those who are qualified to use the few vehicles we have left. There are a dozen Banshee fighters in the central hangar and a trio of Wraith's. I need brothers in them now! I want a squad down there retrieving plasma turrets that can be salvaged and set them up all along the perimeter." _He ordered over the Battle-net.

"Sirs!" Sarah said over what remained of the Battle-net within the Carrier. "I'm detecting multiple dropships of unknown origin entering the area! Launching flares and activating all exterior lights!"

"She's right! Incoming! Twelve o'clock high!" shouted a female Marine on a plasma turret, as it roared to life. The world suddenly lit up outside as thousands of floodlights activated themselves lighting up the pale cold world outside. William dashed over and looked up. There were indeed many of what looked like dropships roaring overhead and deploying their contents fire from the wreck.

William yelled for the soldiers to duck as a fighter streaked towards them firing its guns. One caught William as he ducked and he watched as he shields were almost depleted. He grunted from the force of impact and after a second popped up again. The Hunter pair stationed there immediately fired their arm mounted weaponry and the fighter tumbled to the ground in a heap sealing up part of a hole in the wreckage. Behind him a pair of Banshee's broke through the safety of the Carrier and emerged into the outside world.

A dropship had now landed and enemy soldiers were making their way out, firing out the hole in the hull. Their fire was very inaccurate though,

"Kig-Yar in front! Shields down!" roared the General as he systematically fired a Particle Beam rifle to great effect.

"Heads up! They've got laser mounted weaponry! Keep your heads down!" William ordered and the Allied Species soldiers quickly returned fire, the enemy soldiers quickly collapsing underneath the strain. But as they fell, they did not bleed, for they were…

"Machines?" shouted William, as he fired a burst from his MA5. "Again? Is this an army entirely made of these things?!" he asked incredulously to Ripa standing next to him firing with a Carbine.

"A good question, but now is not the time to be asking it, look!" shouted Ripa. More of the dropships were landing, but these ones were landing even farther away, out of range of most small arms, with the possible exception of a sniper. More machines, some taller and gray, some silver, and some spherical that seemed to roll and deploy in spherical bubbles of energy. "Unless I am mistaken," said Ripa "I would say they are attempting to place a siege on us."

"Watch the rollers!" a Minor roared as it leaned out of cover to fire a burst from a Covenant Carbine only to be shot dead by one of the taller machines. Around him the other Sangheili roared in anger and immediately charged forward annihilating the offending attacker. They took up positions outside the Carrier behind two wrecked Phantoms.

William grabbed the Covenant Carbine from the recently deceased Sangheili and fired a shot. Despite the fact that they were out of range of the Carbine, one of the machines stumbled backwards and fell over, not to get up again. He switched targets to a couple of the taller gray robots that were closer and fired until they collapsed with smoking holes inside them discarding the now empty Carbine.

Ripa laughed, "Good shot brother! But I hope you have more in you, we shall need many more than that."

"Let the armor take care of that." Will said gesturing to the three mobile pieces of heavy armor.

* * *

**Upper Atmosphere:**

"I understand my mistake General Grievous," said Sal Mur cautiously as he stared at the bleached, white armorplast face of General Grievous.

"But I have a plan to rectify my error. May I remind you, _you_ sent a, message to the fleet? Already I have droids swarming the downed ship. They will kill everything down there, no record of our deed here. Better yet, we might even be able to fool their leaders into thinking that the Republic did it."

""Mark my words, if this situation grows out of control, it will come down on your head!" With that, the angry cyborg general, walked out of the room.

Admiral Sal Mur gulped nervously, he was _not_ having a good day. What started as a low key invasion had turned into a slaughter against this unknown foe. He gulped again and tapped a button of the armrest of his chair. "Double the number of droids to be deployed," he said. He looked as another Banking Class Frigate exploded as it swerved to avoid missile strike only to hit a Lucrehulk class Battleship.

He growled about the incompetence of his slowly dwindling fleet. That gargantuan, single, and in his oppinion ugly vessel that had remained had taken out many of the fleets assets through a combination of utilizing slingshot maneuvers around the Planet's moon and then running around in orbit of the planet. Its two smaller escort ships were providing no entrance to the fighters and bombers he had sent. A fact that was becoming painfully clear to the Neimoidian Admiral as it watched the ship turn away again and begin fleeing again after reappearing from a cloud of Vulture droids. Suddenly he was shocked as it suddenly disappeared into the void it loved to create and reappeared a second later right in front of the Neimoidian's ship. He yelped and as he watched stunned he caught a glimpse of someone, probably the Captain on the bridge that was grinning wickedly. His shock turned into fury as it raced sidelong by his fleet and unleashed a firestorm from all starboard side weapons, which from the amount of fire erupted was a lot. Just how was this thing surviving?

The fiery salvo of railgun rounds, AAA helix guns, and ship to ship cannons on the side at close range started ripping apart more of his fleet. Another volley of missiles stopped a dozen or so more but thankfully didn't destroy them.

The Neimoidian Admiral was appalled.

"I want that slugthrower dead! Order the fleet to boost their particle shields! I want _nothing_ getting through."

He was slightly relieved when the vessel fired its horrifically powerful slughthrowers again and to have his fleet not suffer any casualties.

"FIRE ALL BATTERIES!" he roared in a triumphant fury. His mouth stretched into a smile as his fleet unleashed its own storm of turbolaser bolts. His face fell sour again as the manifestation of shielding on the ship absorbed the damage. He was pleased after a moment to observe that it had hurt the vessel as much as it had his as an explosion rocked the side of it. It suddenly turned and ran again.

"Attention all ships. To anybody that can disable that ship I will give you 50,000 credits plus a spot on the war council! Just knock out that ship so that they can't send reinforcements. At for goodness sake someone find me some Intel on who in the nine Corellian ****'s is operating that ship! Admiral Mur out." He finished his transmission then yelped feeling a sense of dread creep up realizing he just broadcast an open message by accident. He started praying that the Republic wasn't picking this up.

* * *

CC-2282-440WA "Watcher", was bored. He had been stuck on this small Republic Cruiser who's purpose was to silently recon what was going on in the systems nearest the Confederacy's threat. The ship he was on was coming out of hyperspace to the Tobali system to pick up a probe and retrieve its data. Nothing particular special.

He looked out the viewports as it transitioned and almost instantly swerved to avoid hitting the wreck of something.

He and the Pilots suddenly cursed with the other Clone's on board as they avoided the near death impact.

"What the?" he exclaimed as his clone brothers ran towards the same viewport.

The wreckage of at least eight different Separatist vessels lay strewn about in chaos with evidence of something incredibly violent having been used against him.

"What's going on here?" asked the Sergeant as he walked out of the comm room.

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Send a report to Corruscant, to the Jedi. Tell them the Separatists have invaded the system!"

"Roger!" said another Clone running off to complete the assignment.

"Wait, Sarge. How were they destroyed? There's nothing that matches any turbolaser residue on any of these vessels!" said a Clone looking over a scanner.

"Picking up some strange activity on the other side!" said the Pilot. We'll be able to see it in five seconds. Watcher and the Sergeant moved to the other viewports with the other clones.

They all gasped.

Ahead of them surrounding the planet Rhen Var was a firestorm. There was one single ship of an alien make with two smaller ones flanking it engaging the Confederacy in an explosive battle that was quickly turning sour.

"Who the **** are these people!" said Watcher in a form of mute awe.

It was a sight to see as the three ships traded fire with the Confederacy, and seemed to be winning this engagement slightly.

"Pilot, you getting this?" asked the Sergeant shocked.

"Yes sir."

"Sarge!" We're picking up a distress beacon said another Clone with a pair of headphones on. The Sergeant walked over and listened for a second.

"Tell the Jedi we need assistance in the Tobali system! We have a First Contact Situation in progress and there are survivors on the surface that need help and relief, now!"

* * *

**RSS Resolute, Thanium System  
**

**Outer Rim Regions**

Lightyears away from that on the bridge of the RSS Resolute, two Jedi sat in council with a Republic Admiral when suddenly a Clone Officer ran up to them.

"Sirs, urgent transmission from Corruscant."

"Let's hear it then." said the Admiral.

They walked over and keyed the holoprojector to see the blue visage of Mace Windu appear.

"Greetings Master Windu." The bearded figure of Obi-Wan Kenobi said in greeting.

"_And to you Master Kenobi, Skywalker, and Admiral Yularen. We have important business to discuss that requires immediate attention."_

"What would that be Master?"

_"We have received reports from our Scouts in the Tobali System that Rhen Var has been invaded and some unknown power entered the fray accidentally judging by the nature of communications between the two. There are survivors from another ship that crashed on a surface. The Separatists are sieging the wreckage. Your task, is to ensure they make it back to alive to Galactic City for questioning."_

"Understood Master." Said Obi-Wan.

_"You have done a great service by finding this Confederate Industrial planet in this sector but this is more important, link up with more ships and go immediately to the Tobali system, others can handle the siege. May the Force be with you."_

He closed the connection and Obi-Wan sat in a nearby niche in the wall. with his hand clasping his chin in deep thought.

"Did I hear that right?" asked Anakin. "Tell me I heard that right."

"It appears we are not alone in the Galaxy." Admiral Yularen noted.

"Admiral, prepare to link up with the fleet. Send a message to the other fleets, siphon off as many ships as you can muster. Anakin? Tell Rex and Cody to prepare landing parties for arrival." Obi-Wan said.

"How long until we reach Rhen Var?" asked Anakin.

"The question is not how long," said Obi-Wan turning to face the empty space before him outside the bridge.

"It's can they hold out in time?"

* * *

_There you go! Hope this appeases you guys. I'm sorry for not realizing the error in this. I will try and fix this as it comes. Thanks for patience as well through this period of technical difficulties. A__nd special thanks to **Battle Bruva Volks** and **phantom00 **for noticing the errors. More fixed chapters to come soon. Remember to read and review._

_Yours in writing, _

_thotherpianist_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, **_theotherpianist_**_ back with a longer chapter for you! First off again, _

_Wow. I broke 2500 hits today, thanks a lot for reading. I'm glad the public has been more receptive to the updated and revised Chapter Three. I thank you all for our patience. Now we'll move onto reviews. Since the majority were on the old chapter three I might as well re answer them.  
_

**_ww1990ww:_**_I get your point. I'll see if I can't include that somewhere. Yes. There probably would be some animosity towards the UNSC and the Allied Species as a whole. You touched on a point of citizenry that I was debating on including. Your review has given the go ahead. Thanks for that. Yes it is indeed true that an Allied Species/Imperial (Separatist, etc.) war would be that taken to the extreme with no Halo event to turn it around. I'd like to tell you how I plan on solving that but that would be spoiling forty or so chapters into the future. You're on the right track to where my thoughts were. Great comments. _

**_Guest:_**_ are you the same guest who's reviewed since the beginning?  
_

**_Earthpatriot117:_**_why would I not include Hunter's? They're also called the Lekgolo if you didn't know that. They're freaking walking tanks. Glad you liked the boulder.__  
_

**_ .75873:_**_Even though I hadn't read Erttheking's fic before I saw no purpose in continuing to plagiarize something already there. An update and revision, I though, was necessary._

**_Guest:_**_I hope you're a different guest. I agree the Dauntless is totally awesome. There isn't a lot of action where you see what its capable of besides in the last chapter. I hoped Will's encounter with the Commando Droids (kudos to you that guessed it) satisfied that. He'll be doing some more in the future. As for a POV on Del Rio? No. That in my mind would just be too weird. Thanks with the input of Kenobi and Skywalker. I made there appearance way to short. _

**_balom: _**_It is my goal to ensure that the UNSC isn't as overpowered as in the other fics. (That's just my opinion) I am going to cut down on that in the later chapters. _

_**gwb99:** Thank you for noticing. You did correctly point out this story is the **117th.** You get a cookie. I didn't notice that until you said so. _

**_Illuviar and Guests:_**_Thanks for your comments. I will try to update once a week. If not twice. I can't guarantee more than that._

_Now that all reviews have been answered we shall continue. I don't own Halo or Star Wars, don't sue. This chapter was based off **erttheking**'s fic **Fighting for a Purpose**. The next chapter I **will deviate**. The content I wanted in this one prior to reading the beginning of it has necessitated that I heavily borrowed yet changed the chapter. Okay?  
_

Chapter Four

**Crash site: CSS **_**Salvation**_**: (Under SIEGE by unknown enemy combatants)**

**Unknown Arctic Planet, **

**November 2****nd****, 2559: 03:15 hours**

Tired. That's what all William could think of right now as he reloaded another magazine into a Needle rifle and fired. The massive jagged crystal stuck itself in the abdomen of one of the smaller ones before detonating in a purple mist sending a billion shards of razor sharp crystalline shards into the circuitry of the droid effectively killing it.

As he ducked to avoid enemy fire a Jackal was instantly killed as a blaster bolt caught it's shield making it recoil and flail backwards until a second shot from one of the larger robots caught it instantly killing it cauterizing the wound. The defenders of the Carrier were being slowly whittled down bit by bit as lucky shots from the haphazardly firing machines claimed lives. And there were so many of them.

He growled in frustration as yet another dropship swung overhead. He was satisfied when one of the surviving Banshees' swung around from its course and gave it a healthy dose of twin-linked repeating plasma cannon's. It simply caught fire and stopped flying proceeding to start ramming into forces below.

The individual forces, with the exception of the those freakish things he and Ramore encountered, the taller gray ones, and the "Destroyers" were pretty non-lethal, even comical sometimes. David had watched with some grim amusement as a group of them threw up their hands and ran as the dropship proceeded to crash into them wrecking them.

The others were downright lethal. Suddenly a whole squad of them appeared wielding jetpacks of all things. Several Grunts were caught in the ambush. The number of fighting combatants in the carrier suddenly decreased dramatically as the defenders tried in vain to suppress this new threat.

"_Fall back_!" roared the General over the Battle-Net. _"All units fall back to the infirmary! Get the wounded inside and seal all major entrances! Air support and armor fall back!" _

Will ducked again as one of the taller droids marched into the hangar firing as it went.

"Go! We'll cover you!" he yelled to the survivors behind him. The Sangheili general emerged from the other side shields flaring as a couple bolts impacted. Behind him the surviving conglomerate of Elites, Grunts, Jackals, and a couple Marine's from the Dauntless' compliment retreated into the bowels of the ship. The Hunter pair reluctantly retreated filling up the rest of the corridor

"I need one of you to retrieve a heavy weapon from the armory and help seal this area off!" he roared as he fired a burst from his dual Plasma Rifles.

"I can!" Ripa replied as he gunned down another with a scavenged plasma pistol.

"Go!" yelled William popping out of cover. He mowed down the enemies in their immediate vicinity tossing a liberated plasma grenade farther away at a cluster of the flying taller gray robots. The more Will fought against these machines the word droid seemed to become an apt fit for the mass of machinery ahead of him.

Several of the taller ones collapsed and tripped four of the smaller droids behind it. They collapsed to deck and were quickly eliminated by a burst from the General. The grenade Will had thrown detonated in a shower of whitish blue plasma that melted through armor and circuitry charring the interior as the plasma ate its way through the metal. The bodies of the droids effectively blocked off part of the entrance into the hangar.

It was in vain as Will ejected his final clip from his gun and picked up a Needler from the deck. He quickly popped out of cover and fired a burst. The pink crystals locked onto the nearest and detonated causing one of the droids to be decapitated. It fell lifeless but was ignored as its comrades simply stepped over it.

"Sarah! Status report! Where are they entering?"

"The biggest entrances are here in the main hangar and in the rear which has been torn open." She answered. "Duck!" she yelled suddenly. William did so and was rewarded with missing a barrage of bolts of energy to the head.

_"We're being overrun in the aft section!" _came the cry of a desperate Sangheili.

"Fall back! Seal off any and all entrances you can!" yelled the General as he knocked another trio of droids down with the heated plasma shots. He cursed as the weapon stopped firing, its power cells depleted.

"I got it!" Will yelled as he finished off the droids the General had been firing at.

Suddenly four of the rolling droids sped into the hangar.

"Get down!" he yelled at the General.

But it was too late as they unfurled and deployed they filled the area were the General was with a stygian inferno of fire.

Will yelled but he heard no sound come out as he watched the shields take many of the bolts. He jerked and suddenly collapsed armor steaming in many places.

Behind him a massive roar was given and twisting behind he saw Ripa staring at the corpse of the General carrying two Fuel Rod guns. Will was somewhat surprised by this. Ripa had before expressed to him great disgust at what he called heavy weapons, citing there was no need for any skill with them. One only needed to point and fire. He tossed one of them towards Will giving another roar which shook the ship. Will caught the hefty weapon and immediately filled the space with the Destroyers with radioactive bursts. The shields fizzled out and they exploded from the force of impact of the rounds.

Ripa passed him in a charge. He dropped the cannon and ignited both his swords and in a stunning display began twirling through the ranks of droids slicing them, creating white hot gouges in metal. The droids attempted firing on him but he was moving too fast to be hit.

Not one to be outdone and left behind Will strapped the Fuel Rod gun to his back's magnetic clamp and picked up another Needler and a Plasma Rifle. He charged as well firing the two of them at different targets. He ran and flipped over one of the tall droids and empting bolts of energy into the top of it landed and came up rolling. He fired full automatically with his Needler and caused numerous combatants to suddenly blossom and fall consumed in a purple mist. He came up from the roll his rifle spewing plasma as fast as he would let it. His shields whined as the heat from the plasma began to scorch him.

Suddenly too hot to handle he chucked firing a needle as he did so into it. It buried itself in and suddenly a group of droids found themselves bursting apart from a make shift plasma grenade. The needler empty he grabbed one of the weapons from off the droids. His armor and Sarah (who was currently coordinating defense) took a second to read it and put it up on his HUD.

He fired. He was somewhat amazed when a ruby red bolt of energy left with almost no recoil and dropped one of the droids to the Earth. In a second he scooped up another and fired. He ran catching up to Ripa droids falling on all sides. Suddenly Will found himself outside of the hangar. A fierce wind was dropping visibility to almost nothing whipping up waves of snow and ice to twirl about. A few bare patches of sky winked at them.

The duo cautiously watched the surrounding territory looking for a sign of movement. Suddenly the figures of two "tanks" appeared.

They both simultaneously swiveled towards them.

"Back!" cried Will as they realized they were completely exposed.

He hit the snow covered ground as a massive blast shook the ground as both tanks fired. He turned it into a staggered roll and ran for the safety of the Carrier firing the fuel rod as he did so. One of the tanks exploded. Its partner tried to take revenge but missed.

"Seal the enterance!" Ripa grunted as he found safety behind one of the curved walls.

As the two warriors dove inside and sealed off the entrance with a blast from the fuel rod they missed the sudden appearance of five white lights blinking into existence high above the atmosphere.

* * *

**RSS Resolute and "Rescue Fleet"**

**Space above Rhen Var**

**Tobali System, Outer Rim. **

"Stang!" cried one of the troopers onboard the Resolute's bridge as it reverted to real space.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had to admit that comment described what he was seeing everywhere.

All around him in front of the small rescue fleet lay the wreckage of numerous Separatist vessels, all competing in some grotesque competition to see who died the most violently. One vessel in particular was ripped apart by multiple explosions leaving small fragments of warship everywhere. The back portion was all lit on fire, a fiery display of ****.

"What the-!" gasped Anakin as he observed the scene.

"What on Corruscant did this?" asked Padawan Ashoka Tano who had come up to the bridge after being recalled.

"I don't know but we're about to find out." Her Master Anakin said.

"Generals! Incoming contacts slipping around the far left side of the planet!" yelled a trooper as three blips came on screen.

The Jedi and the Admiral who was joined by Clone Captain "Rex" and Commander Cody all crowded around to witness. Suddenly around the far side three ships of an intimidating build hurtled around. At the center was the largest, a monster almost four kilometers long in length surrounded by two much smaller vessels there were barely a tenth of its length.

"Can we identify it?" asked Admiral Wulf Yularen as the contacts sped around the planet in high orbit.

"No Sir! It doesn't match anything in our databases!"

The Admiral cursed.

"Look at behind it!" another Clone cried.

All eyes looked to behold four, six, no twelve ships chasing the three ships.

The bridge flew into a frenzy of action as the Separatist vessels spotted the Republic fleet. They broke off and began to approach the Republic fleet.

"Admiral! Can you establish contact with them, we need to be on the ground!" said Kenobi as he turned to leave.

"Yes General. Good luck to you." He said as the Jedi, Rex, and Cody ran out of the bridge towards the hangar.

Ahsoka was still trying to comprehend the situation. She had been sleeping when she had been summoned to the Bridge only to find out they were en route to a planet seldom touched by either side in which some faction of unknown origin had somehow angered the Separatists into attacking causing one of their ships to crash on the surface. They had been given orders to ensure that survivors made it back to Corruscant for questioning.

Ahsoka had her doubts. As she suited up in cold weather gear she seriously doubted that there would be any survivors. _"I mean the droid army had been sieging for at least six hours right?"_

She was snapped out of thought by the call to battle stations being blared throughout the ship. She boarded a Gunship with Masters Skywalker and Kenobi. On board various attachments of the 501st and 222nd legions filed into Gunships and plunged out of the hangar into the coldness of space.

Gradually she felt the tug of the planet's gravity increase as they entered atmosphere and less of the artificial gravity of the Gunship.

"Generals incoming transmission from the Admiral." Their Pilot reported.

"Go ahead!" said Anakin over the howl of the wind outside as they approached where the distress signal had been coming from.

_"Generals? Good, we contacted the unknown faction. While the Admiral is a very proud fellow and at first was openly hostile; we were only able to communicate briefly. We have formed a temporary alliance. I'm transmitting the location of the crash site and some brief data to your men now._

"Thank you Admiral, good luck" said Obi-Wan.

"_To you as well Generals. Yularen out."_ He said closing the connection.

The gunship bucked suddenly jarring everyone awake.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asked.

"Bad weather making it a little bumpy. My apologies sir." said the Pilot. "ETA is five minutes."

"Looks like the Seps got hammered." said Ahsoka as they fly past the wreckage of a Commerce Guild frigate.

"How did they take out so many with so few?" asked Obi-Wan further breaking the silence.

"I guess we'll figure that out." Responded Anakin at a loss of anything else to say.

"Initial data says the crew is part of a collective known as the Allied Species." Most of the factions use plasma based weaponry but there's on faction, the UNSC that's perfected the use of slugthrowers." said Captain Rex reading a holopad with the information on it.

At this the Clones in the gunship started laughing.

"Slughthrower's?" one of them snorted.

"How ancient can they get?" said another punching another on the shoulder.

"Ancient enough to take out all those vessels in orbit. Now shut your mouths troopers! There is something to be learned from them. If they can do that much with what they have and we have all this? What does this say?" barked Cody.

The troopers instantly fell silent.

"Figures we'd have to save a bunch of slugthrowers." Said one of the troopers.

The rest of the trip then was relatively uneventful. The air of anticipation was thick.

Suddenly they broke through the clouds and suddenly Ahsoka gasped.

Below them was a large vessel at least six kilometers. But with the darkness outside and the wreckage strewn out slightly it was hard to tell. There was a certain aesthetic beauty to it even in defeat and destruction. One could easily tell it was built for war but one could also tell that there was an intentional beauty to it.

She could also due to the presence of exterior floodlights that they were being besieged from a massive droid army. Multiple flashes of blue and red indicated there was some sort of defense organized and survivors still.

The Gunships accelerated towards the ground. The Pilot announced they were about to land. The troopers readied their weapons and the Jedi their lightsabers.

The Gunship landed with a thump and the bay lights turned green. The doors swung open and the Republic charged forth into the storm.

Ahsoka lit her lightsaber and ran forward cutting through the now confused droids. She watched as Rex and Cody led the troopers forward. She and the two Jedi Masters began cutting their way through a group of droids attempting to enter the ship via a small hole in the exterior.

"Guard this!" yelled Anakin as the group of Clones following them approached the hole. The immediately got to work setting up portable defenses.

"Into the wreckage! We're exposed out here!" Kenobi yelled through the howling wind.

The three ran into the inside of the ship and immediately Ahsoka gasped again. The ship was beautiful inside and out. This fact was marred by the presence of several, definitely, alien bodies. They were tall, muscular warriors incased in armor. They had split mandibles and were vaguely similar to a species she had met on an assignment to Wild Space.

"Listen!" Hissed Anakin suddenly as they advanced slowly.

Ahead of them a group of Commando droids were probing ahead. Further ahead a voice, deep and somewhat guttural growled a warning.

"I think more of those abominations are here. But where, I can't see them on motion trackers at all!"

Without warning the group all lunged towards the sound. Soundly a flurry of loud bangs filled the hallway along with the hiss of something else.

"Come on!" yelled Ahsoka running towards the sounds of the chaos.

Obi-Wan and Anakin had no choice but to follow.

Ahsoka rounded the bend to see another one of those reptilian warriors bisecting a droid with the most intricate lightsaber she had ever seen, dual bladed in a single direction, a white glowing iridescent triangle of shaped plasma that left a ghostly contrail.

Behind him stood the tallest figure in armor she had ever seen, taller than any Mandalorian she had met or bounty hunter. It carried two dual weapons of some sort. Probably slug throwing pistols of some kind. It also stood barely shorter than the other warrior.

* * *

"I don't understand why you have to smash into them. A sword is just as lethal on its own. Why even carry one if all you do is stomp on them?" Will asked as he examined another one of those freakish droids that had attacked them. It now had the large imprint of Ripa's hoof.

Instead of answering he froze.

"Hold demon, something else is here." Ripa warned.

The two spun around one eighty to each other and scanned the opposite sides of the room. Satisfied there wasn't anything immediately there Will relaxed slightly.

"Uhm, excuse me." A female voice said.

Ripa spun around so fast Will thought he would have whiplash. As it was he immediately snapped both of his M6G's up to bear on a young, teenage alien. Behind two human males in cold weather gear holding two cylindrical objects ran up behind her wary.

The two sides stared each other down.

"Whoa whoa whoa- let's put the weapons down for a second. The eldest one said in a non-confrontational voice.

"And why should I do that?" Will said every nerve focused on the three human figures.

Suddenly an explosion ripped apart a wall corridor to reveal two much taller cloaked droids wielding massive staffs snarling with an electric current.

"Magnaguards!" yelled the younger man.

The three figures ignited three swords of some type that glowed similar to an energy sword and went on the attack.

Will ducked as one launched a savage swipe and fired eight times. The rounds bounced off and suddenly Will had to grab the staff to avoid being smacked with it. He again found himself wrestling. Ripa had charged and succeeded in loping of its head turning thinking his opponent was done when suddenly the droid attacked and knocked Ripa to the side with another strike.

William wrestled with this immensely powerful droid. Suddenly with a savage back hand that depleted his shields half way it broke out of it only to be impaled by one of the energy blades. The other one was quickly dealt with.

"Is that a good enough reason?" asked the Older man.

Suddenly exhausted Will retrieved his magnums off the ground and nodded once.

"Right now I'm Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi from the Jedi Council, We've come to rescue you.

"I don't understand. You're what? From where?" asked Will suddenly left with more questions.

"How much support did you bring?" probed Ripa cutting straight to the point.

"Five cruisers engaging the enemy who shot you down and several brigades of Clones."

"Clones?" asked Will not sure whether to believe what he was hearing. Behind him Ripa made a sound of disgust.

"I think it's clear we have much to talk about. I'm afraid you'll just need to have faith for the moment in us." Said the younger man.

Something beeped on the man named Kenobi's gear.

He pulled his arm towards him and activated his comlink.

"General Kenobi, what's the situation?"

"_General, its Cody. We've routed the droids. The battle here is over. The Admiral is reporting that another ship came out of some bluish white portal and is offering assistance to us overhead. We are boarding the last ship now and we can have some face to face talk with the survivors in a few hours. _

"Slipspace," said Ripa to Obi-Wan who simply nodded.

The second that this was said, a signal came through the Battle-Net to Ripa and William's helmets. "This is Moram 'Katar of the CCS-battle cruiser _Twilight Transcendence._ We are here to rescue the survivors of the _Salvation._"

"Thank you," breathed William finally.

* * *

Moram 'Valam, a Sangheili shipmaster sat in the Shipmaster's chair and looked out at the battlefield before him. Many corpses of a large fleet lay strewn about. 'Valam was impressed. It looked like the Dauntless had proved a worthy foe to their adversary.

Ahead of him two sides were trading fire. One side with Red and Gold markings on their hulls made to protect two UNSC human frigates from being torn apart by the other side.

"We have a contact, far side of the planet coming around to meet us." A Major announced.

"Enemy?" 'Katar asked.

"It doesn't appear so. Wait, looks like it's a Human Ship."

The all turned and looked to see the Dauntless streaking around in orbit from the other side of the planet being pursued by a dozen or so warships. Aft and Stern weapon emplacements were firing at their pursuers to little avail.

"This is the UNSC Dauntless reading an allied warship in the vicinity! We need some help now!" Moram recognized the voice as Admiral Del Rio. He grimaced. He was one of the less honorable humans he had met but he was a good tactician employing one of the Humans best strategies to good use.

"Admiral this is Shipmaster 'Valam, hold fast and get behind us. There are another few warships from another faction currently engaging the enemy that shot you down I would advise you try and help."

"Copy that." Del Rio said defeated not entirely pleased that he wasn't out of the woods yet. Can you clear out the warships pursuing?"

"Request granted," said Moram as he closed the connection. "Charge pulse lasers and load plasma torpedoes. Target the bridge of the farthest ship. Launch our fighters and try and deploy surface parties to assist the Survivors. Raise communications with the other fleet and inform we are allied." He raised his hand to his com link again. "Demon number 271, please report to the hanger bay, you have a mission."

* * *

"Good thing you came," said William as he rested in the abandoned infirmary in the bowels of the Carrier. "Do you have any idea who the people who attacked us are?"

"They're called the CIS, or Confederacy of Independent Systems." said Ahsoka.

"We've been in a civil war with them for nearly three years now," said Obi-Wan

"Why did they attack us if they're fighting you?" asked William looking away from his M6 he held in his hand. "We were without power drifting through space. We didn't do anything except be here when they arrived.

"They probably confused you for a Republic vessel of some sorts said Anakin Skywalker as he observed with interest the interior of the carrier.

"These dishonorable Separatist's will pay for what they have done," said Ripa angrily. "When the leaders of the Allied Species hear of what has happened, there will be war."

"The Allied Species?" said Ahsoka a confused look on her face.

"The alliance that we're a part of," said William. "It consists of eight species spread across many thousands of planets.

"Thousands of planets with only eight species?" said Obi-Wan with interest. "Even the Neimoidians only have a handful of planets."

Ahsoka seemed to be interested in something else that William had said however. "Why do you sound so grimly satisfied?" she asked Ripa

"Are you familiar with the concept of glassing a planet?" asked Ripa.

* * *

Moram 'Katar made his way through the _Twilight Transcendence _heading for the hanger bay. He had left his second in command on charge of engaging the enemy warships. The fact had occurred to him that they knew absolutely nothing about the organization commanding these ships or where they were, or anything else for that matter. Moram had devised a plan to find out these things. It would be a wise idea, he thought, to obtain some information before the Dauntless and the rest of the fleet could recover and wipe the slate of these infernal monsters.

Moram entered the hanger to find it mostly empty, most of the fighters and Phantoms having already been launched to provide support, but in the center one person stood. It was a Human, around seven feet tall, wearing white EVA armor with a Battle Rifle on her back. A demon. The Human saluted Moram as he drew close.

"Demon," said Moram "I have a mission for you. Board one of the enemy warships, and hack their database and download as much information as you can. That is your main objective, however if the opportunity presents itself, capture the commander of the warship and bring him back for interrogation."

The Spartan simply saluted and hopped on board the phantom with a fully prepped insertion squad..

Moram 'Valam had been lucky enough to have one of these super soldiers stationed on his ship. Said Spartan, Chelsea-271, had as much an interesting story as any of the other Veteran Spartans. She was almost rated "hyperlethal" with the rest of her team. She was a soldier. And as good a soldier as he had ever seen. That was how he knew that the warship was gone.

* * *

**CAS **_**Salvation**_** Crash site: 5:00 hours UNSC standard military time.**

**Arctic Planet Rhen Var,**

**Tobali System, Outer Rim Territories, Andromeda Galaxy.**

"How many of these things to they have?" William asked as he observed the carnage on the battlefield.

"The Confederacy has billions of, if not more, droids in their army," said Obi-Wan. "What we see down here is not even a fraction of their strength," he said as he walked over a pile of circuitry.

"So are you suggesting we really did manage to hold out against an army ten-thousand strong?" asked Will as he kicked a droid head into a snowbank.

"You apparently did."

* * *

Chelsea examined the pile of disabled and destroyed machines before her. Seconds ago she had a close encounter where a droid wielding two "energy swords" had come charging at her. It had promptly hopped in a fighter and sped off before she could react.

"What do you meant you abandoned ship?" Sal Mur shouted into his communications.

"This is your mess not mine," Grievous replied. "I told you if this situation grew out of control it would come down on your head. Now you will have to deal with these people on your own, and I don't think that they'll be very happy with you," and with that Grievous severed the communications.

Sal Mur sat back in his chair, his heart thumping, and his two super battledroid bodyguards on either side of him. He was dead, he was outnumbered, and he was running on borrowed time.

"Prepare to activate the hyperspace drive," he said to the droids manning the controls "Get us to Felucia! The droids at the consoles hastened to carry out his commands, typing at various control panels. But before they could finish, several shots rang out and the droids collapsed, several holes appearing in the back of their heads. Standing in the entrance to the bridge was a massive figure in white armor, holding some sort of gun in one hand and a glinting knife in the other.

The last thing he remembered was having something very hard hit him.

Chelsea watched as the thin green scaled alien collapse. She began to download everything to a datapad and transfer it back to the Shipmaster. When she was done she triggered the self-destruction sequence, and ran off to the escape pods.

* * *

"I think that's the last of them," said William as he leaned on a sniper rifle as they finished loading the wounded survivors onboard phantoms.

"Thank goodness for that," breathed Ahsoka moving her lightsaber through the air back onto her belt

"Telekinesis… he said softly to himself. How?"

Ahsoka gave a little smile. "There are a lot of things we can learn from each other."

"Likewise." William said after a moment as he turned to survey the damage.

Before the two could continue their conversation, an object whistled through the air and slammed into the ground just outside the ship. Lightsabers reignited, and rifles were pointed at the pod, located just outside the wreckage.

"That's a Separatist escape pod!" A clone shouted as all approached. The door opened, and two figures exited, a seven foot tall Human in white EVA armor, with an unconscious reptilian creature over her shoulder.

Chelsea snapped her free arm to a salute when she caught sight of William.

"Lieutenant Gunther sir!" she said crisply.

William stared at her for a second.

"At ease Castle Four. I'm too tired for any formalities." He said wearily sitting down on a barrel.

"Sir? I didn't realize you were down here. How did you?"

"It's a long story." He said waving her a side.

"Who is that by the way?" he asked pointing at Sal Mur.

"The enemy commanding officer," said Chelsea neutrally. "Pardon me for a second," she continued as she pressed her free hand to the side of her helmet. "Watch the fireworks people." The remaining CIS ship in orbit exploded. William whistled as he watched the spectacle.

"Most impressive," said Obi-Wan.

"_Twilight Transcendence_ this is Sierra-271, requesting pickup of a POW and survivors of the ship." She requested turning away. "So now…" said Ahsoka turning to Chelsea, "How are you? How do you know him?" she said pointing at William.

She chuckled and removed her EVA Helmet revealing her Golden Brown hair.

"It's a very long story isn't it El Tee." She said glancing at William and sharing a sad smile. The two chuckled briefly.

"I suppose we have our leaders meet with you and we talk out what to do next." Obi-Wan said at last.

"In the aftermath of an event like this the Representatives of the Allied Species will probably convene together and officially declare war on this Separatist Movement in your own galaxy. I imagine it would be prudent if you were to accompany us as we are unfamiliar with your galaxy." William said removing his helmet. "While you're at it I could offer a little bit of our organization on a more civilized place."

* * *

_As always read and review. This chapter was too similar before reading erttheking's fic so I'm citing it now in advance. I tried to change it but nothing worked that was decent. Okay? Don't flame. Original writing to come soon._

_Yours in writing,_

_theotherpianist_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello, **theotherpianist **back again. This chapter was originally to be apart_ _of chapter four but I thought it had enough material to be considered its own. Onto reviews and questions asked. Thanks to those that PM'd me congrats for breaking 20,000 words._

_**Mandalore the freedom:** I really haven't considered whether I'll explore the Mandalorian society and culture. Its still up for consideration._

_**ww1990ww:** It would be interesting. I'll keep that in consideration. I think I'll explore natural tensions in between the two in future chapters._

_**gwb99:** yup, it was pretty awesome. I had to make it somewhat damaged in the end. Otherwise it would have been pointless to write this part. _

_**And to all** asking for updates I have to do it on my own time. I like frequent updates but that doesn't guarantee anything._

_Enjoy this chapter. Since it was taken from Chapter Four there will still some be some quotes and material taken from **errtheking's** material. I openly acknowledge it, his writing was too good not to be included. I couldn't write this any better than he did._

* * *

Chapter 5

**UNSC Dauntless: 5:30 hours**

**Around orbit of Planet Rhen Var, **

**Tobali System, Outer Rim Territories, Andromeda Galaxy**

Ahsoka was surprised to say the least. The Dauntless, while not as elegant as the crashed ship on the ice, was very spacious and roomy inside and possessed a certain elegance of its own kind on the inside. She was also taken aback that this Spartan guy-whatever he was, looked human. She almost expected him to be somewhat alien underneath all that armor. When the transport had taken them back aboard he had removed his helmet and donned a captain's insignia and placed on his armor. Ahsoka didn't know what to think as she walked down a long hallway.

Anakin was conversing with Senator Amidala who had just arrived from out of system with a Holo-net crewed had been welcomed aboard but the news crews were shooed away. Aboard the massive vessel as they passed many soldiers gave funny looks as they ran to their various destinations. Obi-Wan walked behind and noted everything with particular interest.

William led the group into a conference room. He gestured to the two soldiers flanking the door. They parted and let them pass. A large number of individuals already sat in the room. A quick feel into the force told Ahsoka they were a collection of scientists, officers, and other individuals.

"Gentlemen, welcome aboard the Dauntless." William said as they all sat down. A plate of berries and assorted fruits sat before them. He chose an apple and leaned back in his chair taking a bite. "Please I insist you have one. They're native to our central planet and quite delicious."

He watched as Obi-Wan grabbed an apple from the bowl and took a bite. He nodded at the taste of it and sat back. Shipmaster Katar who was by default the highest ranking person in the room besides Admiral Del Rio watched with cold interest.

"Now, it is my pleasure to introduce our rescuers." William said gesturing to Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Padme. "These three," he said pointing to the assembled Jedi, "Are Jedi of the Galactic Republic, the Government power that resides in the Andromeda Galaxy. The Jedi from what I was able to learn in five minutes are an Order of Warriors that serve as a Peacekeeping force throughout the galaxy.

"And this," he said pointing to the woman sitting down, "Is Padme Amidala. She's a Senator in the Legislative Body of the Galactic Republic. Being a diplomat, I thought it would be best if she were to speak a little bit about the history of this Galaxy and answer any questions you all had.

"Excuse me for a moment." Del Rio said. "Would you mind telling why we were attacked by this…Confederacy? Why are you at war? Furthermore, I would like to know why over eight thousand soldiers and sailors perished including many prominent leaders! When I'm asked how I managed to crash a Carrier and sustain enormous casualties on the ground and enormous damage to my ship I would like an answer!"

"Calm yourself Admiral." Growled Shipmaster 'Valam. I'm sure Senator Amidala will enlighten you.

"Thank you." The Senator said. "To properly answer your questions I need to start at the beginning with the birth of the Republic. I can assure Admiral that we are all as concerned and angry as you are. You have every right. You were suddenly attacked when you ended up here somehow; you have lost many good men and women. Please hold off on your aggressions.

And so Padme began. She started with the beginnings of the Republic and the history of its government, the Wars, the heroes, and the rise of the Sith, at this point the three Jedi got up and spoke about the Force, the Jedi Order and the Sith Empire and then for a long time on the nature of the Force. As he spoke Will noticed the Shipmaster slightly on edge. The Jedi sat down and the Senator took the floor again.

"This whole war we've been involved in was started when the Trade Federation became unhappy with the Planet Naboo over trade affairs. The whole incident which we believe was instigated by a Sith Master blew up when the Trade Federation with their own security forces blockaded the Planet. Eventually we with the local natives drove off the droid forces. However with our journey to the Capitol Planet of Corruscant it revealed how corrupt the Legislative System had become." She paused and surveyed the room.

"From this talk of dissent and rebellion arose, until finally Several Corporate Groups and Planets seceded from the Republic and became the Confederacy of Independent Systems." It was discovered they were building an army for war on Geonosis. Quickly an Army built by the Cloners on Kamino was assembled and war erupted in our first major battle. From that point each side has been locked in a bloody stalemate and we have still much to go. The Confederacy's leadership is headed by a Sith Lord named Count Dooku, originally a Jedi he fell away and became lost to the dark side. Much of the Atrocities committed in this war have come because of him and the others leadership."

"However." Said Ob-Wan. "We have a reason to suspect another individual named Darth Sidious is at the head of this. We're focusing all our efforts we can to capture him but he has so far eluded capture."

He was about to continue when a young Marine ran into the room.

"Sirs! he said breathlessly. Incoming transmission from the rest of the fleet. We've just reported to them what happened. They're asking that we traverse back through to the Pegasi Delta. We need to leave ASAP for an Emergency Meeting of the Allied Species Counsel so they can discuss what happened." he said catching his breath.

"Senator, I think it's best if we adjourned for now." said Moram Valam. We need to undergo Emergency jump protocol." said 'Katar clarifying again.

"Ahh yes, Please allow us to contact our superiors to confer on what we must do next." Obi-Wan said.

"You three might want to come with us." he said facing the three Jedi and the Senator.

"Attention, all hands prepare for slipspace jump in ten minutes." Sarah's voice echoed over the intercom.

* * *

**Allied Species Convocation Center**

**Orbital Station 09-01**

**Palio Major Cluster, 10:36 hours UNSC Standard Time  
**

It turned out the Slipspace drive of the Dauntless had been severely damaged to the point of needing serious repair from all the rapid jumps. Nobody had also dared to go through the slipspace portal again until they had fully studied it so Shipmaster 'Katar and William had made the decision to take the long route, a one and a half weeks journey were they steadly found their way to the nearest charted star they knew and then transitioned to Slipspace. A long and complex journey by any standard.

Kenobi had reported to William that they needed sufficient time to map out the Milky Way if they were to use Hyperdrives on board their ships, otherwise they would have the risk of blowing themselves to the far corners of the Universe. So William had given them space aboard the Dauntless for the time on the ship. Moram's ship was equipped with a prototype slipspace drive that allowed for crippled vessels like the Dauntless to follow in its slow wake. The Dauntless had followed in the wake provided by the Battlecruiser but progress had still been slow.

The survivors of the Salvation were still being treated for PTSD and other illnesses brought on by the tragedy of a Ship crashing and were told to remain onboard the Salvation for a time.

As the two ships exited Slipspace they were met by a huge gathering of vessels both small and large. Several that were identified as news vessels tried to board the two ships but were denied.

"You've drawn quite a crowd." said Ripa wryly as they all stood on the bridge.

"Indeed we have." Obi-Wan said standing next to him his arm's crossed.

Their main focus was on a massive structure in space, the Allied Species Convocation Center. The rest of the fleet they had been separated from as well as a hundred plus other vessels were orbiting around it.

They had docked both ships at the Dockyard orbiting the Main mining facilities instead for resupply and repair as both had suffered damage to some extent.

As the Pelican dropship entered the main hangar of the Center William could hear the dull roar of reporters and camera crews. Mingled among were the indistinct voices of other soldiers or just curious civilians.

William put his helmet on and prepared for the worst. As the bay door opened the group walked into the throng.

Almost instantly a massive roar from soldiers, civilians, and other people filled the hangar.

"Move quickly." William said to the group.

Ahsoka felt hot as she walked through the mass of people. Security forces were stepping in pushing the people back. She was half blinded by the amount of cameras being pointed at the three Jedi, Senator Amidala, Shipmaster 'Katar, Ripa, and William. She tried to ignore some of the whistles some of the crowd gave her but she nevertheless got slightly red.

Shipmaster 'Katar led the group through the doors to the main hallways and turned left heading down a hallway that slightly curved off to the left. There were more cameras rolling and snapping pictures wherever they turned.

_"Next time,"_ William said over a private channel to the Shipmaster, _"I think we should use the back entrance." _

_"Agreed Demon."_ He replied with his cold tone.

They came to an atrium of sorts with Security personal standing everywhere in lines holding the crowd back. Cheers and more erupted as they came into this room. A pair of Honor Guard Sangheili opened the two massive doors leading into the conference hall and they entered.

This time the room was silent save it for hushed whispering as the group filed in to where they would be sitting.

"Hey, can you tell me what's going to happen?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sure." William said depolarizing his helmet.

"Okay, so when this meeting first begins the counselors of every member species will take the stand in front of us." He said gesturing to the rows of seats in front of him on the opposited side of the hall.

"After they officially start they will read out the purpose of this meeting. Next they will probably call me up with Ripa and then Shipmaster 'Valam to give his account. Following that they will probably ask each one of you to stand and give your testimony of what happened, you may be asked to give questions or background on the Republic but that will be all. Suggestions and proposals will be heard following that and the Council will vote on a course of action. As the group entered the courtroom, they took up seats halfway between the top and the bottom,

"So how do they go about voting?" asked Senator Amidala.

"Well," said William, "First of all the council will have to listen to all of the information that everyone has to present and then they'll vote on what to do with it. Each race has five representatives on the council, except the Mgalekgolo or Hunters who have ten and the Huragok who have none."

Ahsoka frowned "Why's that?"

"When a Lekgolo colony develops to a certain mass, it divides just like a cell would. The two colonies share a bond you and I can only imagine, and are never found far from each other. Each pair of "Bond Brothers" is considered one vote on the council. As for the Huragok they just floated around not doing anything, so eventually they gave up on that. With seven species on the council with 5 councilors for each race, there are 45 councilors and therefore 45 votes. A majority vote is needed for the council to pass anything, a declaration of war for example or restrictions on how many of the Huragok are allowed a species."

"So these councilors control the entire Allies Species?" asked Padmé entering the conversation again.

"No." said William.

"The Council lacks the power it has to control the individual species. They are merely an overarching government that is in place to ensure another war between all of us doesn't take place again.

"They are arriving," said Moram in that cold level voice of his, staring intently at the center of the dais. The councilors were entering from both sides and ascending the stairs that lead to the elevated platforms, every one flanked by two troopers of the same species. It was a solemn procession. As they all sat one individual, whom Ripa pointed out to the other's as Arbiter Thel' Vadam.

The room, which had been filled with quiet whispers, fell silent as Thel cleared his throat. "This meeting of the Allied Species Council has been called due to the attack on the CAS Assault Carrier _Salvation that_ took place a week and a half ago and resulted in the death of its Shipmaster and nearly everyone stationed onboard. Under normal circumstances the Shipmaster would recount the events that occurred that day, but due to the fact that he and others in his leadership are deceased that is impossible. However Spartan 317 and Special Operations Sangheili Ripa 'Talam have volunteered to recount the events that occurred that day, if they would please make their way forward?"

Ripa and William rose from their seats and walked to the speaker's podium facing them; the council faced them on all sides.

"Spartan William," said a female Human councilor "Our records show that you were part of a deadly attack on a planet when you were young. Your parents were declared missing but you decided to join the Spartan III program as a result. You have served for many years as leader of Special Warfare Team Castle, a part of ONI Section Three taking part in many operations in the Great War and later afterwards in diffusing several terrorist situations proving your ability as a leader and a clear thinker. Is this true?"

"It is councilor," said William beneath his helmet. "But I only successfully diffused those terrorist situations because my brother in arms, Ripa 'Talam was watching my back." His comment earned several grunts of approval from the Sangheili councilors who nodded their heads in satisfaction. His words had their attention. The story of what had happened was still a major talking point among the Sangheili.

"Yes we are aware of the fact that you are deemed an honorary member of the 'Talam family," said the female councilor. "And you Ripa, you were the one who granted him this title correct?"

"Only because he showed an amount of honor and bravery that would put half of my race to shame, risking his life to save the life of three dozen civilians with no support but myself and an AI. Merits that show him as a true warrior." said Ripa, the faintest hint of pride in his voice. This was the only way I could repay such a feat to such a great warrior.

"Very well," said another councilor "Can you recount the events of the attack to us?"

William and Ripa recounted the events that they had experienced on Rhen Var. Their ship had been caught with its shields down after traversing the portal; the Confederacy had landed and swarmed them, pressing in on them relentlessly, how there had seemed to be no end to the swarm of droids who seemed to have no other purpose in life than killing them. They then proceeded to inform the council of the arrival of the Republic and the military assistance that they had provided which eventually broke the siege.

"If they had not arrived then when the _Twilight Transcendence _had arrived, there would have been no survivors of this abominable attack. I owe them my life." Ripa said humbly.

"Very well," said the same councilor that had asked them about questions "You my retake your seats." William and Ripa nodded and reasoned the steps to where the others sat.

"Um," said Ahsoka, still feeling slightly embarrassed at the attention the Sangheili had given her. "You were fighting terrorists and saving civilians?"

"Xenophobes," said William "People who don't like the idea of working with aliens and decide that blowing things up is the best way to fix it. Half a dozen of them had a bunch of civilians wired with explosives and were threatening to blow them sky high. I had to draw their attention via sniper fire, while Ripa snuck up on them and…"

"Moram 'Katar, please make your way forward at this time please." The same councilor asked.

Moram rose and descended the stairs coming up to the same podium.

"Shipmaster," said Rtas 'Vadum. "Would you please add your account to what has been spoken please?"

The Shipmaster looked around, cleared his throat and began.

"After the Dauntless and the Salvation were seized by the slipspace portal the rest of the fleet panicked and made a wide perimeter around the portal preventing anyone else from being sucked in. We were going to call the crews dead when the message that they were being attacked came through the actual portal a few seconds before our main comms registered the actual message. I elected to take my ship through to see what was going on. I entered the system with relatively few issues and saw the Confederacy chasing the Dauntless in the planet's orbit and the Republic's fleet taking on the remnant of their original fleet. I quickly contacted Captain Del Rio and together we took down many ships but we were being slowly beaten, the Dauntless and my ship were taking a serious beating. We couldn't scramble enough men to help the survivors below and we thought we would have to shamefully retreat until the Galactic Republic stepped in and prevented the Separatist's from leaving the planet. We sent an Intelligence team to bring back a prisoner and then blew up the last ship." He said finishing with a hint of satisfaction.

"Thank you Shipmaster." said a Kig-yar councilor.

"Admiral Andrew Del Rio, would you please step forward and testify?" asked the same female councilor again.

William watched as Del Rio rose from the left, and made his way forward to the front of the chamber where he stood before the Councilors. He looked very sure of himself and proud. An uneasy feeling began to creep down his back.

"Admiral, please give us your account." She said.

"Certainly. At 22:00 hours the Dauntless and Carrier Salvation were suddenly snatched from this galaxy as we powered up our Slipspace drives. The portal had a negative reaction to that and we were sucked into the Andromeda Galaxy in a region known by the natives as the Outer Rim, a generally lawless place. We were soon attacked after arrival by the Confederacy with overwhelming numbers. After the Carrier was shot down I elected to use a variation of the Hat-Yai weave tactic to deal damage to the enemy fleet while still maintaining the element of mobility and being on the run. Eventually after massivedmage to both sides the Republic and Shipmaster 'Valam arrived and drove off the fleet."

"Is that all?" asked the Arbiter

"Yes Arbiter."

"You may be seated."

"Would the representatives from the Galactic republic make their way to the front?" he asked..

As the Jedi and Padmé made their way to the front. They did not receive the same silence that William and Ripa had received, as several mutters emitted from the crowd among which were "They're human," and "What warrior wears cloth to a battle?" The crowd seemed equally confused.

As the representatives reached the center Rtas read off of a holo-pad a brief transcript of the meeting on the Dauntless. "

Is our data accurate?" The four nodded. "Our information on this Galactic Republic is painfully limited, mainly confined to the data that was acquired by Sierra-271 and what you told the Leadership aboard the Dauntless. We were hoping that you could fill in the gaps in the data. We would also appreciate it if you could provide us with additional information on this Confederacy of Independent Systems."

The next hour was completely dedicated to the Jedi and Padmé informing the council about the Republic and the Confederacy. Mainly their atrocities committed on other planets. "Thank you that will be all," said one of the Human councilors as the Republic representatives returned to their seats.

"Requesting permission to address the council," said Moram from his seat.

"Permission granted," said the Arbiter.

Moram descended the stairs to the center of the room where the council looked down upon him with curiosity. "I request that should a declaration of war be declared on the Confederacy of Independent Systems, that the use of energy projectors be authorized yet restricted." Murmurings ran throughout the crowd as Moram continued,

"From what we have learned, the military force of the Confederacy is almost entirely comprised of droids, most of which possess artificial intelligence inferior to that of a dumb A.I. Energy projectors used on military targets only would serve their effect. We need not glass an entire planet. It would greatly impede the ability of the Confederacy to make war as well as prevent the unnecessary deaths of countless troops."

The murmurings continued for a few seconds, before Rtas leaned forward slightly and said "We shall put it to a vote should war be declared Shipmaster."

"Thank you councilor, I have one more thing to say," said Moram as he returned to his seat. "Arbiter," he said directing his comments to the Elite in Gray runic armor.

"Yes Shipmaster?"

"Would you like to question the prisoner?" he said.

The silence shattered as the Council realized the magnitude of what they had been offered.

"There will be ORDER!" roared the Arbiter.

The roars and yells stopped slowly as they realized what had been said. Cameras from the news crews started rolling.

"Bring forth the prisoner." He said coldly.

The lights dimmed leaving only a circle of light on the floor where Sal Mur would stand.

Moram gestured to two Elite Guards at the left side and they opened up the door. Two Zealots in blood red armor stepped forth bringing out a wriggling Sal Mur. He stared petrified at the various groups watching to see if anybody would make a move.

The council gasped and started muttering and whispering furiously to each other.

"Arbiter," said Moram taking a spot on the floor next to him, "May I introduce to you Sal Mur, head of the fleet which shamefully spilt innocent blood." He spoke the last words with a bitter contempt.

A general roar of outrage burst from the assembled crowd. William silently sat observing the events with a passive eye.

"Admiral, would you like to defend yourself and your actions before this counsel?" asked one of the Unggoy Counselors.

"Y...Y...Yes." he stammered out terrified.

"Then do so." growled one of the Brutes angrily.

"W…W…Well, I was tasked by my leaders to go to the Tobali System and explore sites for a Listening post and to set up bases of operation. Previously the scandalous Republic had attacked a Base we had established on there. In the end it was left abandoned by all until one of our Fleets went missing. I was then asked to go and set up a base of operations. When the ships appeared, I and my commanding General didn't know what to think, so when we intercepted a transmission from my superiors about a fleet of Republic ships I assumed they were hostiles."

"But none of our ships are of Galactic Design! Surely you would off…" roared Admiral Del Rio from his seat.

"I gave you a warning shot!" yelled Tar Muk facing Del Rio.

"You gave us 90 seconds before you proceeded to kill over _eight thousand_ soldiers and sailors. _Innocent_ victims!"

Most of the counsel and audience spectating rose to its feet and began arguing and shouting at everyone else."

"There will be ORDER!" Roared the Arbiter.

"An instant hush fell over the crowd."

"Admiral. I can sympathize but I cannot agree that your actions were condonable in any scenario. You will have the pleasure to note your name will go down in history as one of those the ignited the war machine that we possess." The Arbiter glared descending the stairs and staring him in the eye.

Admiral Mur trembled as this monster stared him down, a furious beast from ****.

"If there is nothing else to be presented," said 'Vadam turning to the councilors, "I propose that a declaration of war be issued against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. All those in favor,"

The hand of every last councilor raised itself, almost immediately. "Very well," said Thel "And all of those in favor of Shipmaster 'Valam's proposal on the use of energy projectors."

All five Sangheili councilors raised their hands, as did all of the Jiralhanae, four of the Kig-yars three of the Humans, two of the Unggoy, one of the Yanme'e, four of the Magegleko.

"Very well," said the Arbiter "From this day forth the Allied Species is at war with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and as an extension the Galactic Republic is our ally. Energy projectors will be used on military targets only, no civilians are to be harmed by us, agreed?" all of the councilors nodded.

"Get the prisoner to a facility where he can be monitored." He said gesturing at Sal Mur

"We must return to our homes to mobilize our forces," said Thel "Go now all of you, and may your warrior spirits guide you to victory."

The lights returned and William ushered the extra-galactic visitors out through masses of staring people back onto the Dauntless.

* * *

_There you go. That's the end of my quoting from **erttheking**. Pure original next chapter approaching. As always reviews are appreciated. Suggestions are welcomed on how this story could go. All final decisions will be made by me but feel free to contribute your two cents._

_Yours in writing, _

_theotherpianist.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello all! I am back from a much needed vacation and I was flooded with reviews upon logging on again. My apologies for this chapter taking a while. Special thanks to **creamofwheat2311** and **My-Wunderwaffle-iz-missin **for allowing usage of passage and help with descriptions of the 'Talam family estate. All his material is his but characters created by me are my own. Many thanks to the reviews and readers! Let's get started with a few!_

**_noblenoisii, wellhaithar: _**_Thanks for your input_ _and reading :)_

**Themwafflez: **well, I kinda need to finish this book before I tell you more. Yes, Del Rio is a pretty big antagonist he really just makes me mad. He may have been justified but still...

**Pocketfullofsprs:**

_Less curb stomping granted_

**_Guest:_**_All right Holy cow. Chill. This will try to stick to cannon. More to Star Wars than Halo but it will eventually split.  
Uhmmm._

_I think I will try to incorporate some of the Clone War's plots. Like Darth Maul coming back, etc. As for Pre Vizla? Yes. **Mandalorian's will make appearance** more details to come in future._

_I really am going to explore tensions between the two sides. This is a fantastic thing to explore. Your comment about 'Nam? Uhh... okay. I get where you're going at. Freelancers? Hmm. Haven't thought about that one. Thanks for the suggestions. My explanation for the force will come next chapter, the UNSC did it once before, it will have to figure out how to do it again._

**_TIMELINE UNDER CONSTRUCTION_**

_And without further ado,_

Chapter Six

**Slipspace:**

**UNSC Marathon Class Cruiser: Morning Light, en route to Sangheili planet Sangheilios:**

**22:00 hours **

"Why am I surprised we're in another war." said William as he Ripa walked through the stark gray corridors of the _Morning Light_. "If you consider the fact we're already in the middle of a conflict with Storm and Promethean forces that is."

"I feel honored, actually, to be able to take part in this conflict against this Separatist faction that has committed crimes against Humanity and other species almost as heinous as what my race did to yours a few years ago. By fighting we will end the existence and rule of a tyrant. What's wrong about-" He stopped and turned towards him. "Why are you so distracted?"

William frowned. "There's something about this ship, the _Morning Light, _I know I've done something with it before-". He stopped.

Standing on the other side was an ODST with his helmet on his back magnetic plate next to a shotgun. His hair was a lighter shade of brown than Will's.

"Oh-family." Was all he said as William and Ripa came into sight. He snapped to a salute at the sight of the two warriors.

"At ease Corporal." He said as the ODST caught sight and saluted. William looked the ODST up and down.

"Well it was nice of you the two of you to show up." The ODST finished saluting and then proceeded to shake hands William.

"How are you doing Corporal Gunther?" he asked simply.

"I'm good Spartan, Angel is stationed on board right now, and we're to be deployed with the rest of the fleet once it is gathered. How long has it been since we last met?"

"Too long." Was all he said beneath the helmet.

"I really would like to thank you with my squad as well for helping us transfer to a more action-oriented role instead of guard duty at a prison. Although frankly given recent events I'm liking the peaceful option." Turning to Ripa he cocked his head to one side almost jokingly and said, "You and Ripa must be quite glad to be off that planet huh."

Ripa gave a quiet snarl in response and glowered.

"No," said Ripa looking down at the ODST. "It was something I would never wish another to experience. That was a slaughter of terrible proportions. Those abominations were almost the death of the two of us."

The ODST immediately sobered up.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's fine Corporal. It made for one heck of a tale though." William said trying to forget what happened on Rhen Var.

"Where are the Jedi right now?" he asked.

"Last I heard they were in the dueling arena." Ripa answered after a second of thought.

"What were they doing?"

"Probably using those swords that they all possess." said Will. "Here's what's getting me, the Jedi named Ahsoka, she showed me some of the telekinetic powers that they all, the Jedi, possess. If you think about the other implications and things they could do with it, a Mal-practitioner or 'Sith' could easily wipe out a platoon without much effort. We don't know how to fight it either. This almost seems unfair that Andromedians have this advantage."

Still. "It's kind of cool if you think about it." said Alex.

"Cool or not it needs to be considered." replied Ripa.

"I'm heading to the arena Ripa, Corporal. You can join if you want." Will said turning away.

He turned and walked away. Ripa joined him from behind.

Corporal Gunther uttered a word of good-bye and left.

As soon as they were out of earshot Ripa suddenly faced him.

"Why don't you tell your brother who you are?!" questioned the Elite almost angrily.

Will stopped and sighed.

"Are we _really_ going to cover this again?" he asked.

Ripa's expression gave him that answer.

"Fine then." He paused and then continued

"After we were separated on a colonized world that was suddenly attacked by the Covenant the spooks at ONI told me my family was dead when everybody had evacuated. At this point I realize it was probably a lie to get me into the program but it worked,"

"I found out much later after I ran into Corporal Gunther in the fall of Reach that he and my other brother promised to each other after that day that so long as I was declared MIA from the roster of those civilians that were missing parents and family they wouldn't stop protecting the Earth and her colonies from threats like the Covenant. The armed services made them much better people than they were before. My going missing was a _good_ thing. I don't _know_ how serious the repercussions would be among my family if I were suddenly revealed to be alive. If they knew the person I have been molded by the war to be I'm not sure they would accept me anymore. How could they accept the _entire _list of things I have had to do?"

He phrased that question as an angry retort to Ripa.

"There are way too many things that I've done that could easily turn my family against me, shatter that image they all had! And what then?"

The Elite crossed his arm and stared at the Spartan.

"But much could've changed other than that over time or they could accept you at face-value. I have no clue as well Demon." replied Ripa.

Will sighed and turning to face him again and stopped.

"I'm sorry brother. I wish you could face up to that fear honorably." said Ripa evenly dropping the subject. It wasn't an angry or offensive statement, just one of neutrality and apology.

The two walked into the training arena where Anakin and Obi-Wan were sparring with each other.

Chelsea was watching with a eagle eye. She greeted the Spartan and continued watching.

"Hey," said Ahsoka seeing them and walking over to her.

Chelsea gave a wave.

"Sooo…what's going on now. All I know is that I've been ordered aboard this vessel for something I don't know about and I don't have a clue as to where we are headed. Do you know anything?"

"Hello," said Corporal Gunther as the two looked up and saw him approached the two talking woman. Interrupting the conversation. "I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Ahsoka curiously.

"Corporal Alex Gunther," 355th Droop Platoon of the 19th, Angel Squad. I see you've met Spartan William here.

"Yeah..." said Ahsoka as she rubbed the back of her neck while talking to the young ODST."He's uhh...an amazing soldier." She said finally not knowing what to say.

An awkward silence passed and Will shared a private smile with Chelsea with a subtle hand gesture.

"Well," said Chelsea getting to her feet breaking an awkward silence, "It's been nice talking to you all but a really need to get into my armor. We'll be arriving soon. The council has ordered the Allied Species to converge at Sangheilios with the Republic fleet to join up. See you later," said Chelsea as she walked out of the room.

William and Ripa left for another room to leave the ODST and the Padawan in an awkward situation and stopped.

"Demon." said Ripa in his native Sangheili tongue. "This is the last I will say on the subject for now on the subject of your brother. You _my_ brother are a skilled combatant, a terrific and terrifying warrior for any enemy to face, a bringer of Justice to the oppressed and most importantly to me, my friend. You have seen the _worst_ our races have to offer and beaten that off. Yet…you _can't bring_ upon yourself to confront your _own_ issues and solve them? My goal is not to inflame you. Just… to make you _see_. You can't hide forever. Sooner or later those Ghosts will haunt you. It's better that you just get it over with, how and why is up to you. That is all I wish to say. Do you…understand?"

"I…do." Said William staring the Sangheili evenly down.

"I'm glad to hear it, I only wish to help. That is all. I will leave the subject alone. In the meantime we should be approaching when of the 'Talam family's establishments, no?"

"I take it I'm a guest of honor?" Will asked.

"No. You are my brother. You are much more than a guest." He pointed to the emblem on both the shoulder plates for the Spartan and himself. You are a 'Talam, however you were born and raised, I would like you to extend the invitation to Chelsea and the Jedi. And…if you're brave enough, your brother." They all deserve the hospitality of the 'Talam family."

"Are you excited to come home?"

"Excited is more of a human term. The phrase I would use would be at peace."

Will nodded.

"Thanks." He said after a long silence.

"Hmm?"

"For talking I guess you're the only individual besides..._her_... that I've told that to.

"You miss her terribly." it was a statement, not a question.

"She's alive. I _know_ it. Her, the rest of the team, they're out there. _Somewhere_." he shook his head.

Ripa offered a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go see if anybody is interested." William said leaving in search of the others.

* * *

The bay of the Phantom Dropship was quiet as it descended to its destination of the 'Talam "vacation" estate. Their main seat of power on Eudemon instead. It was one of the family's smaller establishments. Will saw from the windows the familiar shape of the Keep. A mid-size complex that was situated in the shadow of a large mountain surrounded by trees and snow. A river ran by and through the middle of it winding towards a series of falls. The Keep was built around and into the mountain hugging and burrowing into the craggy cliffs. It was easily defendable from any sort of attack. As the Pelican descended a flight of Banshee's soared up to meet them and escorted them into one of the Estate's large hangars.

No matter how many times I come here," said Will "I can't get over how breathtaking your home is." as the Phantom docked and the ground crew prepped it for another trip back to the fleet in orbit. The two exited first. The Jedi exited next, headed up by Chelsea in the rear.

The Ship had arrived in orbit around Sangheilios minutes ago. Despite this, only half of the fleet had yet to arrive, the rest due to arrive in a day's time. During this waiting period William had extended Ripa's invitation to the others to stay the night in the 'Talam estate.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Ahsoka as she took in all the sights as the group left the hangar.

The group came up to a duo of Guards wearing a new variation of armor deemed the Peacekeeper variant.

"Greetings Ripa, William, and to all of you honored guests." The Sangheili said with a bow.

"To you as well. Is the Kaidon here?" asked Ripa?

"He has been expecting you. If you will all follow me to the banquet hall." The Elite gestured with a large hand and the entered through a large door to a long corridor stretching its way throughout the complex.

They passed through another doorway and suddenly they were on an elevated walkway A waterfall roared down on their right side and the land stretched out to their left. Plasma lighted lamps lit their way as they descended into the mountain again.

They turned left at a junction and pushed their way through two tall, majestic double doors emblazoned with the 'Talam crest.

After a pause they entered.

Seated before the group was a large table set for a feast with a great many Sangheili crowded around in chairs conversing.

They fell silent as they saw the approaching group.

"Kaidon 'Talam. Announcing the arrival of Ripa 'Talam and blood brother William with honorary guests."

A large Elite wearing an ornate set of armor reserved for the office of Kaidon rose from his seat at the middle of the table and approached.

"By the Forerunners! It is you! Welcome brother Ripa!" he exclaimed as the two embraced in the human equivalent of a hug.

"It is good to be home at least Kaidon." said Ripa as they pulled apart.

"And you Blood Brother! Welcome!" said the Kaidon. The two of them shook hands and William made a customary bow.

"I'm honored to be here." said William.

"As well you should, my servants have been preparing a feast worthy of the gods for your arrival. Come all of you! Sit and rest! You've all had a long journey." He gestured to Ripa, "It is a shame, and you just missed your brother Vaal."

"He was here?" asked Ripa curiously "It has been sometime since we have met last."

"Vaal was here on some business with the Demon they call Aegis. Their ship left atmosphere moments before you arrived."

"Very well. I will have to try to meet with him at a later date."

"Vaal is still with the Blades right?" asked William.

"He is. In fact the Blades were just here on the planet gathering information for a mission. You were invited to join no by one of the members?" he asked William.

"Yes, but I don't work in the dark like some Spartans do. However legitimate Aegis and the Blades are I don't see working as a Mercenary as a, if I may, honorable thing to do, even if their employer is the UNSC or ONI. Besides, I had a team of my own. I was perfectly content where I was before all but Chelsea and I disappeared.

The Kaidon nodded ending discussion he gestured to a group of seats and they all sat.

"And you, must be our honored guests." He said pointing a hand at the Jedi. "Welcome to 'Talam Keep. I am Kaidon Akuo 'Talam, head of the 'Talam Family and clan."

"Thank you Kaidon for extending us your hospitality." Obi-Wan responded. "We have a come a long way from our galaxy and we are grateful for your acceptance of us here."

"You are most welcome. I have heard a great deal about the events that have occurred recently. I trust you would be able to enlighten me on the subject?"

"We certainly can." Said Obi-Wan.

"In the meantime sit! We have much to discuss about but first let us eat. And then we may talk like civilized individuals.

An hour or two later after they had all eaten an enormous meal fit for an emperor they had all gotten up to have a guided tour of the Keep by Ripa. The Kaidon was due for a meeting where he was to discuss the War Effort supplied by the 'Talam family.

They were nearly done when the group arrived at another room with a pair of Guards standing watch.

"Whoa," exclaimed Ahsoka in awe as they entered it room and stopped.

"Ah yes," said Ripa stepping into the same room with everybody else. "This is the meditation room and my favorite place. What you see here is the original copy of our family's battle poem. The group had entered in a massive room. On the wall directly in front of them, elegant carvings had been etched in stone, depicting the story of the family from its beginning. Pictured were scenes of great battle, of its rise and gradual decline. It spoke of a hope for the future and for the family to become great again. Placed around the room where several chairs where a couple Sangheili were meditating with eyes closed.

"The last portion, it isn't new correct?" asked Anakin gesturing to some carvings near the bottom.

"That is correct. It is also my personal favorite part."

"Why would that be?" asked Obi-Wan intrigued.

"Because this part is about William and myself." The Sangheili said with a grin.

"That's amazing!" Ahsoka said examining it.

"Please do tell us." Said Obi-Wan.

"Fair enough, it begins like this." He walked over and pointed to what looked like a city.

"Some time ago fairly recently there was an incident on the Human Colony of Mamore that threatened war between the two races of Human and Sangheili. Several Xenophobic Terrorist groups in order to send a message kidnapped the Sangheili ambassador to that planet and held him, and several dozen civilians and Police members hostage in the middle of an underground road tunnel." Being relatively new in my career as a Special Operations soldier I thought the job would be easy."

He turned to the rest of the group.

"I was put with a team the Humans had come up with. I met William for the first time there. However I was arrogant and proud. Demon or not I was sure he was inferior. It was during this time that during this I was saved twice by him. An eye-opener for a Sangheili like me." When our plan went South he and I came up with an idea that saved the Ambassador and all other hostages. To thank him my family decided to official make him a member of the 'Talam family. It was the first time it had been done in history. While we drew ire and resentment we also drew praise. It is this moment where both species cooperated so in sync that earned its place on our wall."

Will coughed. "I wouldn't say I was great, you saved me three times in turn that day. You must give yourself some credit.

"Another day." Ripa said. "It is time that I show you your last stop. Your rooms for the night are this way."

He led the way out and the group followed.

Chelsea glanced at Anakin and saw that he was lagging behind her and Ahsoka as she turned to face her. "So you and Alex seemed to get along pretty well," she said.

"Um," said Ahsoka "Yeah I guess we did."

Ahsoka turned back to her.

"Yes?" Chelsea asked as the Female Jedi tried to formulate what to say.

"My apologies, but would you mind telling me the story of how you and William met?" she asked somewhat timidly.

The Spartan waited a moment before answering,

"I suppose I've pushed that off long enough, all right, I'll begin. Now, to understand that you need to know who Asher was."

"Who-"

"Just wait!" she laughed. "Okay, William lived and grew up on our home planet of Earth. When he was young he met Asher, a girl who lived next door to him. The two developed a friendship of sorts. They both applied to a local arts school later in their teenage years and became closer friends. One night after a series of events William took Asher and a few friends to the theater where they watched the program until it was interrupted by one of their classmates who in a fit of fury and rage shot many dead and critically wounded William and Asher. But not before William rose up and fought him." Ahsoka gasped and cupped her hands to her mouth, horrified.

"They grappled on a balcony and William accidentally knocked him off the balcony. He and Asher were both taken to a medical center where they both recovered. We have no idea where the classmate went after prison. We have never found anything. All we know is he is alive in some cell somewhere. They started a charity concert tour to benefit people who have lost loved ones to violence and that's were things fell apart."

"What happened?"

"You remember in your briefing about the Covenant?"

"The faction Ripa and the Shipmaster used to be a part of that declared a genocidal war on you?"

She nodded.

"They were touring when the Covenant suddenly and brutally attacked the planet they were on at the time, in the mass chaos they were separated from their families. They were picked by a couple of ONI agents who did the best thing and searched for their parents. Unable to because of a system problem it listed their families as dead. With no other course of action at that point they were conscripted into the Spartan III program where William and I first met. Asher, William and I along with a ten others became a team that was efficient and effective. We were all good by ourselves and in pairs but William and Asher were something else."

"Wow." was all Ahsoka said.

"The two were the _go-to_ pair. They never became romantically involved. Too much at stake, too much at risk was their logic. But whenever you needed something done they were always called up. At any rate they were split from each other. Asher went to another team, Noble, where they participated in the Fall of that Colony while our team, Castle fought on the other side of the planet. She was critically injured by Sangheili and rescued by Will who had been operating with our team elsewhere. We found her surrounded by attackers, brought her back to a base and retreated in a Prowler on the skin of our teeth."

Ahsoka nodded gesturing for her to go on.

"It was one day years later that we were fighting with a splinter group of the Covenant. Everybody save Will and I because of injury was sent down to the surface of a Planet to retrieve intelligence. They had to make a blind jump to Slipspace and as they did so they were hit by weaponry that damaged their drive. Even so they jumped and we never saw any of them again."

"Wow." That…must be hard for him." Ahsoka said awkwardly.

"It was. He still believes they're out there. When we heard about a distress beacon he immediately thought it was their ship. He's been worried about it ever since."

"Poor guy." Ahsoka said.

* * *

**Upper Atmosphere of Sangheilios. 3:00 hours UNSC STANDARD MILITARY TIME**

Twilight Transcedence

Bridge:

Moram 'Katar sat in his gravity chair on the _Twilight Transcendance_, motionless, mediating. He was around 120 years old give or take. He had never known his official birthdate. Since Sangheili lived an average of 200 years, he was still technically youngish. He was studying a copy of the recent Intel releases. What he saw concerned him more and more. Creating the deep state of motionlessness that he was in. He was tired but he shrugged it off doggedly as he took in every word and memorized it.

A hologram appeared in front of him. It was of a Sangheili wearing gray armor with runes covering every single visible portion. "Arbiter," said Moram "To what do I owe the honor?"

_"Moram 'Katar," _said Thel _"I have much to speak to you about at the present time. You still are persistent in your policies on mercy correct?_

"I don't show mercy to my enemies," said Moram "Mercy I grant to them is mercy I could and should be showing to my allies.

_"I was not questioning your methods,"_ said Thel "_I was just making sure that you knew that the council did not completely agree with you and I had to silence a motion to remove you from your post.."_

"I acquired enough votes for my request to be pasted, if the rest disagreed, that is their decision."

_"Yes well,"_ said Thel _"I was looking over your service record and I must say it was quite extensive. You certainly have much to be proud of. Especially in your latest involvement with the Separatist fleet. _Moram nodded.

_"Yes,"_ said Thel _"It appears that you have been on the recommendation list for Fleetmaster ever since, and you have constantly strived to reach that rank in the form of excessive training and studding. The reason I contacted you was to inform you, that due to the number of Fleetmasters being less than we need to fight a war of this magnitude, you have been promoted to fleet master."_

Moram lowered his head "I am honored Arbiter."

_"I'm sure that you are," said Thel. "You will be given control of the Carrier Blinding Doubt…"_

"Thank you Arbiter," said Moram.

Thel frowned _"Very well, just one question Moram, this is the third war that you will participate in, how do you feel about that?"_

Moram looked at Thel as he uttered one word. "Ancient."

The Arbiter chuckled.

_"When you get to be my age Fleetmaster you feel like you've lived a life time many times over."_

The newly commissioned Fleetmaster stared at him for a second. Ever since he had seen him since the incident over Rhen Var he was deeply troubled as well and was given to long periods of thought.

"Arbiter, what troubles you?" he asked finally.

The Arbiter stared back at him for a moment.

_"Since you ask Fleetmaster I might as well divulge."_

"Continue." Said Moram, his curiosity perked.

_"What do you think of this so-called Force?" he said. It was neither a question nor a statement but it conveyed so much complexity that Moram was surprised with the depth of it._

Moram hesitated, he had been newly briefed on it but on seeing it demonstrated was left with more questions than answers.

"Honestly Arbiter, I do not know." He finally said unable to come up with an answer.

Thel chuckled again.

_"You are much like Rtas' you know."_

"I will take that as a compliment." He responded evenly.

It was true though, word of it had spread around like the parasite, and it had been extremely hard for Thel to get his head around the concept. That there was some all-binding, invisible energy field that gave strength and power to those who could wield it was strange. The fact that it seemed none of his race possessed it, but humanity, and a former enemy, in a separate _galaxy_ no less, was…concerning.

_"What I am concerned with,"_ the Arbiter said finally, _"Is the matter of how to combat and fight…this…Force." If what has been told and spoken of is true, what is to stop those possessing it to simply swipe away and those without it? What could our warriors do against such a power? And how, if anything, could they succeed? What also troubles me is since the Great Schism and the end of the Great War Humanity has been blessed in ways that have also troubled me."_

"Are you referring to their advances in technology? If I may, the fleet you sent…"

_"I am not talking about the ship I sent years ago to help in reconstructing work. That was designed to enable the Humans to slowly increase their understanding of the universe. Call it if you will a gift of compassion, a trait many think I don't have. But no, what I refer to is how the Human race always something hidden, a game changer, something to make us recalculate every possible thing we have ever imagined about them._

_Consider there remarkable courage and strength when facing overwhelming odds, many a Sangheili would have turned coward and disgraced themselves, during the Great War we forced to reconsider our strategy, it was too bloody, too much without honor because of this ability."_ He paused and contemplated it a few more seconds.

_"The Humans are always quick to adapt, quicker than I regret to say us. To use my same example after the fall of colonies Humanity rethought their defense strategy. They never had much in the way of technology but they made due and even improved greatly upon what they had and used it much to our anger. And now this, this Force has threatened to change the tables again and we do not know how it will affect their race this time. Why in that galaxy were they were cut off by the Forerunner's and saved from this galaxy's fate of starting over."_

"Wise words Arbiter." The Fleetmaster said finally comprehending the Arbiter's thoughts on the issue. "I do not know the answers to the question you ask, but I do know this. The Sangheili are a strong race, we would not submit ourselves or bow down so easily to those possessing the Force like we did with the Prophets. We have found a way to defeat the Parasite, how worse could this threat be?"

The Arbiter nodded.

_"You are indeed wise; the Sangheili will always be strong as we always have been, no matter what circumstances we face. I know now that I was correct in promoting you to Fleetmaster. May you honor your title and ancestors with it."_

"My thanks Arbiter." said Moram as the Fleetmaster bowed his head.

The connection closed and the Fleetmaster sat in his chair again. Yes, this was deeply distressing, he didn't like it. The whole issue stank like a bad Doarmirian fruit that was overripe. He knew somewhere down the long line, there would be dire consequences.

He sighed and went back to reading and pondered the future.

* * *

_Well there you go! Another chapter! I apologize for the long wait. This story isn't dead though! We get to see a little more back story into William and Ripa! Many thanks to My **Wunderwaffle iz missin** for help with writing and usage of characters. A nice filler chapter to satiate you. The Galaxy will experience the UNSC for the first and certainly brutal time.  
_

_As always, yours in writing_

_theotherpianist_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello again! **theotherpianist** is back with another chapter. Our first taste of action in the Galaxy! Reviews were appreciated. Last chapter was really fun exploring more of Will's back story and giving much more questions than answers. We revealed Noble Six to be alive, Will has family entering the story, and the tale of Ripa and Will is explored. Not bad for a filler I think._

**I broke 10,000 hits** on May 31st. Thanks to all of those that have read! This story will also break 30,000 words by the time it is done with this chapter.  
To those of you who wanted more action this chapter is for you!

To answer a few reviews:

**_Noble7:_**_Jun made it off Reach, probably by use of Prowler or something. Canonically he is alive. After all he did visit Spartan Palmer before she became a Spartan IV. Future explanations of all the minor details coming in a few chapters. Suffice it to say, she (Noble Six) made it off Reach. _

**_Dirtcheepcheep:_**_First of all cool name, second of all updates will try to be regular but I can never guarantee that. I hope you understand._

_**Loguslol, Brutus Silentium, EarthPatriot117**(?)**: **Glad you like it._

**_Guest 1: _**_This "OP'ness" people speak about is **intentional per se for the moment**. It may appear skewed, and for the time being it is. I can't exactly just let the cat out of the bag and tell everyone what the heck my plan is. Thanks for the wishes of best luck. _

**_Guest 2_**_: Glad you liked it, just one request. When you are reviewing please do not call the other reviewers who have donated their time to make this better any derogatory names. Please, just don't._

**_Utterbotania: _**_I wasn't planning on doing any romances between an OC and Ahsoka. That's already been done. No point in doing it again.  
_

****NOTE** NAMES OF BROTHERS ARE NOT OFFICIAL, THEY ARE ****FILLING THE SPACE FOR THE TIME BEING**

___And now for the feature presentation._

* * *

Chapter Seven

**Allied Species Fleet orbiting Separatist Industrial Planet designated Andromeda-1,**

**UNSC Marathon Class Cruiser Morning Light  
**

**Tobali System, Outer Rim Territories, Andromeda Galaxy **

**November 25****th**** 2558: 3:00 hours**

**Corporal Alex Gunther:**

Corporal Alex "Deacon" Gunther was chatting among the members of his squad inside the Morning Light's Barracks.

"So what do you think the Republic's doing down on Alpha 1?" asked Private 1st Class Li Tao.

"Probably their having their butts kicked by whatever attacked the survivors of the Salvation." responded Specialist Will "Snark" Towson.

"They thing that scares me is the fact their entire army is made of clones of one bounty hunter." Responded Gunnery Sergeant Samantha "Sam" Hamilton who was looking at her data pad at some newly provided Intel on the state of the Galactic Civil War.

"No, it's the fact that the galaxy is possessed by crazy people who can do all sorts of things telepathically with their minds, from what I hear the Dark Side of the force is a pretty frightening thing." argued Lance Corporal Amanda "Magnet" Jackson.

"You guys really should be afraid of me." said Specialist Miguel "Castillo" Ramirez in his best overly fake Mexican Accent. The group assembled chuckled.

"Way to go Miguel." Corporal Clarissa Konstantinov said with a Polish blur to her voice. "It's always the Mexican that has to be the scariest thing alive."

"Really Miguel, its Sergei you need to be afraid of." Added Benjamin "Bee" Roberts pointing at massively built Russian.

"Sure, its the Russians and then the Mexicans." said Sergei Brisbois.

"Cut the chatter ladies, no offense meant to those who are." barked their Sergeant, Duncan McKenzie, a well built and powerful Scotsmen, at the assembled troops who had just entered.

The group fell silent and the formed up into a line.

"All right Angel, LISTEN UP." He said emphasizing the last two words for Ramirez and Towson.

"The freaks that bothered to tango with our boys on Rhen Var have built'em selves a nice little base on the planet below. We're droppin in with a couple o' ranger units. Yer objective is to kill me some artillery and AA emplacements on thee ground that 'er poundin' allied forces. Colonel Tarkov will brief us more as we drop."

"Sounds simple enough." said Amanda

"The only problem is that we have to do it quickly and preferably quietly." answered the Sergeant in return.

"How do we do that?" asked Samantha.

"We don't, which is we why I said we need to move fast so that we're not utterly violated in a gruesome fashion. Did I mention we got o' couple platoons of killer robots facin' us?" said the Sergeant with a smile.

"You don't say." Alex said concerned.

An alarm suddenly blared in the ship.

"That's our cue! Move it Angel!" The Sergeant barked.

Alex quickly followed the squad as they followed the Sergeant to one of the hangar modified for UNSC use their pods were through it and in another room. Alex saw a group of soldiers in Jetpacks awaiting a Pelican which was being fueled up. The Pilot kept cursing at how slowly the process was happening.

The Rangers all stood in full combat gear. As Alex looked over the faces of the Rangers one stood out to him.

"Tyler?" he asked questioningly as the Ranger turned to face him.

A similar look of surprise showed on his brother's face.

"When did you get on board?" he asked surprised.

"About a couple months ago, you?" Alex questioned eagerly.

"Only a week or so ago." responded Tyler.

At this point both the Ranger and ODST squads were looking at the two brothers intrigued.

"And just who do ye think ye are?" the Scottish Sergeant asked to Tyler squinting his eyes."

"Lay off it Sarge, he's my bro." said Alex after a moment.

The Sergeant took a good look at the two of them, "Well I'll be. Suppose the two of you joined up to protect each other right?" Said the Sergeant after a moment.

"Yes, but also to avenge our brother. He died innocently, a victim of a Covenant mortar attack on a colony." said Tyler hardening his face.

"Now we're here to help maintain freedom in the UEG. William always spoke of the need to preserve independence and freedom." Alex added.

The Sergeant's face fell from its usual stern look. "I'm sorry Corporal; I didn't realize that had happened to you." he said awkwardly The only thing to do now is to make sure these Separatist idiots realize how much of a mess they got themselves into. You'll do that Corporal; you can avenge your brother that way."

"Yes sir." Alex said after a moment.

"Now go get yerself in the pods Laddie before I forget that you are on me squad."

Alex sent a wave to Tyler who returned it before heading off and climbing in one of the SOIEV's. The door closed behind him and the pod descended and twisted so that he had a clear view of the planet below. He caught a glimpse of Tyler with the rest of his squad entering a group of Pelicans. His view quickly shifted to the planet again.

It seemed to be completely covered in machinery and factories.

"Dang Sarge!" Sam said over the squadcom.

Ramirez whistled loudly.

"No doubt this is why we were tasked with helping the Republic try and capture the planet. Just look at it! The entire planet is a factory!" Li said with some degree of awe.

"Stow it Angel, how do we jump?" asked the Sergeant.

"Feet first!" yelled each member of Angel loudly.

A red light lit up the inside of Alex's pod. He clenched the controls and watched as the lights lit up.

Red…

Yellow…

Yellow flashing…

Green,

"Here we go!" said Alex to himself.

He felt his stomach drop and watched as the pod dropped downwards. It started to shake as it started encountering the outermost layers of the atmosphere. Alex watched as a destroyed Republic "Venator" class cruiser drifted lazily in front of him. Debris hung around the destroyed vessel like some ghostly apparel.

The Republic had been fighting hard to secure this planet, (designated Alpha 1 by the UNSC) that was a source of enemy materials and assets. From the looks of things in high orbit it was very clear that the battle was costly for both sides.

He yanked on the controls to avoid a piece of a Munificent class star cruiser that had become tangled within the hulks of several Acclamators. Apparently the ship had used itself as a weapon with grisly results.

_"_Rest in peace Republic soldiers."Alex said as he looked at the carnage. The pod's comm unit came alive suddenly.

_"This is Colonel Tarkov here. I'll be brief for all our sakes. On the ground is a dozen heavy artillery and AA emplacements. Our objective is to detonate all of them to lessen pressure on the Republic Clones who are trying to capture the main command center. The Army has a Ranger Unit guarding a pass that will enable you to proceed with our mission. As soon as your emplacement is gone contact me for further orders. Tarkov out." _He finished in his Hungarian accent.

"Angel, sixty to ground!" said the Sergeant over the squadcom. Meet at my position and we take out those guns!"

"Copy that." said Alex as he prepared for final drop procedures.

"This isn't a movie Corporal Gunther." The Sergeant responded.

Alex blushed slightly. He looked down at the ever approaching ground. He mentally counted down and slammed his hands on the brakes.

The pod jolted as the airbrakes released in conjunction with the rocket thrusters firing from beneath. The pod lost speed instantly. Alex steeled himself and the pod struck with violent force against the ground. He yanked his BR55HB SR out of its holster and popped the seal on the pod doors.

A Battle Droid stood right in front of him eyeing the pod curiously. The door blew off and smashed the droid into a heap of sparking scrap. Several others angered at the sudden loss of their comrade started firing ruby red bolts at him.

"WOAH that's hot!" he yelled as a blaster bolt flew past his helmet. He ducked behind a boulder jutting out of the ground. He heard a burst of gunfire and the enemy fire ceased."

"Hey Deacon, you owe me one." Specialist Towson as he emerged from his own pod.

"Thanks Snark." Alex said after a moment to catch his breath.

"Yeah, don't mention it. Sarge's pod landed a half mile from here. Let's hightail to him and blow some stuff up."

"Lead the way." Alex said.

The two turned west and began a brisk jog. They encountered no resistance although the two were introduced to more than a few destroyed Republic Gunships. At least that was what their Intel said they were. They seemed to have dropped in the only part of the planet not covered in industry.

The "Larties" as they were known by Republic Soldiers were extremely versatile and well-armed. Although they certainly didn't look that way now as the two passed the wreckage of one still on fire giving off a lot of smoke. A large ridge presented themselves in behind the smoke and wreckage.

_"Towson, Gunther, where the heck are you two?"_ asked the Sergeant over the radio.

"Sorry Sarge, Snark answered. Deacon and I are coming up on a ridge. Where are you Sarge?"

A yellow highlighted point lit up on their HUD.

"That answer ye laddie's questions?" McKenzie spoke gruffly.

"Roger, we'll be there in 5 minutes." said Alex looking at the highlighted area, which was conveniently placed on top of the very same ridge that they were running to.

_"Make it two ye overrated women."_ said the Sergeant impatiently. _"I see the objective and we're runnin behind on time. Rest o' the squad's up 'ere. Mack out."_

"Thanks Sarge." said Alex and cut the connection.

"He never changes does he?" said Snark as the two picked up their pace and started up the ridge.

Alex shrugged and the two started jogging up the side of the incline weaving their way on a path beat into the side by some sort of vehicle.

"Hey, look at that!" Alex said stopping Snark as he rounded the bend. Before them lay the ruins of the vehicle that had beat in the path. It possessed six legs and had a main gun on top as well as four secondary guns next to the cockpit. Several white bodies lay strewn around on the ground.

He knelt over the body of one of the clones. The white armor was blackened with streaks of gray smoke and dust somewhat hiding the blaster shot that killed the clone. The clone had white armor that was joined together in many pieces. A black body suit, most likely vacuum capable lay underneath. A helmet with a T-shaped visor covered the clone's face. The helmet also had a fin on top that was swept back.

"So this is a clone…" said Alex as he examined the body.

"There is a lot more behind the tank. I don't understand the bodies back there; there are slash marks like any energy swords but it doesn't look like any energy sword wound I've seen.

Intrigued, Alex stood up and walked over to where Snark was pointing. Sure enough at least a dozen more bodies lay there all in the action running away. He examined the nearest one where indeed some sword like device had sliced through the armor and burned away at the man's skin.

"We shouldn't stay here." Alex said quickly. Looking at the surrounding terrain and imagining how someone could hide himself in the cavities surrounding the tank.

Snark hesitated but then agreed.

The two started running up the side again. The two sensed the top was near so they picked it up running slightly faster. They rounded the bend at the top to run smack into Amanda.

"Oww!" she protested as she was shoved into the rock face.

"Ugh… sorry Magnet." Alex said rubbing his helmet where she had collided as she got to her feet and glared at him.

"Geez, you really are a magnet Amanda!" Snark laughed aloud.

The rest of the squad emerged around the corner.

"Yer late." the Sergeant said angrily.

"Sorry Sarge. We decided to stop by and shop at the nearest convenience store and then go buy food for the squad." Snark said with his trademark sarcastic comments.

"Uh huh," he said not amused. "I saw you and Gunther stop and see the sights down at the bottom.

Snark's face fell; he opened his mouth to retort.

"Stow it Snark." The Sergeant said simply prompting Towson. "Now, to everyone else what do you see over there?"

The rest of the team looked over to where the Sergeant pointed. Below the ridge a good quarter of a mile out stood two AA positions as well as a proton cannon artillery piece.

That's not what caught their attention however. Scattered among the emplacements and area were several large groups of what could only be droids. They were all moving west to where the Rangers were supposed to be set up.

"Looks like the Army is going to be caught in an anvil." noted Ramirez.

"But what's that over there?" asked Li pointing at another group of objects.

"Let me find out." said the Sergeant.

Alex took grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked at the group Li had pointed out.

He was vaguely aware of the Sergeant talking to Intelligence aboard the Blinding Doubt.

"Tanks." Was all he said turning to the group.

"Those guys are gonna be screwed if we don't remove those guns." said Sergei.

"Agreed, let's get the guns taken out." The Sergeant gruffly said.

The team nodded and they moved off into the night.

* * *

**Allied Species Designated Planet Alpha 1: **

**Tobali System, **

**Andromeda Galaxy, 3:30 hours December 3****rd**** 2559**

**CAS Class Carrier Blinding Doubt**

William paced around the bridge of the Carrier Blinding Doubt while monitoring the battle around the planet displayed on a holographic projector. Several smaller ones displayed the ongoing surface battles. Another monitored the battle between the Republic and Separatist Naval forces.

The two fleets were hammering away at each other leaving a stream of wreckage and decompressed floating hulks of scrap. Even though it was really late the ship and the rest of the fleet that had been gathered had been brought up to immediate combat alert. All Allied Species operations were being directed by the UNSC Infinity.

"Commander, you're going to burn a hole through the plating at this rate." Remarked Chelsea as she observed the scene.

"Remind why, we're not down on the ground?" asked William as he came to a stop.

"You're not down there yet because I requested it and your ship the Dauntless has still not completed repairs." said Moram as he observed the progressing battle.

William said nothing but inside was tensed up. Ripa had left a half hour ago to engage the CIS in space combat, his brother Alex wasdown on the ground virtually surrounded and had yet to make contact with Republic forces around them. The Shipmaster had only requested that he remain behind in case of unforeseen variables.

"Fleetmaster, we are requested to move into position." said Communications after a second.

The Fleetmaster considered his options for a moment.

"Move the ships into position and charge weaponry."

Far off a Venator turned into a miniature sun as turbolaser weaponry set off the reactor.

Another Acclamator was trying to flee from the Separatist warships.

"Fleetmaster! We have an incoming transmission from the Corrusca!" Communications yelled above the din of the bridge.

"Play it." He said after a moment.

_"Attention all Allied Species Warships! This is the Acclamator Corrusca! We're carrying a payload of wounded soldiers! We're under heavy fire and we're about to break up! Requesting immediate assistance!" _

Moram quickly strode over from his gravity chair.

"RSS Corrusca! The is under way, help is arriving!" he strode over to the hologram of the space battle."

"Helm set course 029 by 67 and increase burn to 150% Get us to pass right behind the Corrusca!" He said staring at the hologram.

The hum of the ship grew louder and jolted somewhat as it leaped to the rescue of the Republic Assault Ship.

"Shipmaster, we are in range of weaponry!" said the Weapons Officer.

"FIRE TORPEDOES!" he roared.

The ship shook as the torpedoes launched themselves at the Banking Class frigate that was trailing it. The torpedoes splashed across the hull cutting through the shields as they winked out. The second one gouged itself through the vessel and blew it apart leaving molten wreckage.

The Acclamator now relieved of the pressure joined the rest of the outside perimeter of the Allied Species Ships.

The bridge roared in triumph as they fired another salvo and eliminated a Munificent class Cruiser that tried pursuing the Acclamator.

Their triumph soon turned into fury as a SDV class Corvette crossed paths in front of the Blinding Doubt exploded in a ball of plasma as a Providence class Carrier retaliated with vengeance.

"Charge Energy Projectors and aim at their bridge!" roared Moram as the ship flew past the wreckage of the Corvette.

A beam of concentrated superheated plasma erupted from one of the energy projectors as the Carrier passed by it. Turbolaser bolts erupted from it and impacted the Glorious Salvation shaking it and making the lights dim briefly. The ship responded with a healthy dose of pulse lasers, plasma turrets and plasma torpedoes.

The Providence class Carrier fared much worse as the shields collapsed. Beams of plasma carved their ways into the ship causing explosions on multiple decks. The energy projector had the greatest effect of it as it completely burst apart the bridge and proceeded cut the ship in half leaving two violently decompressing hulks. As the two halves drifted apart the bridge was shocked to see numerous small troop transports that were hiding behind it that were landing additional reinforcements.

"Fleetmaster! I count at least 400 troop transports, scans indicate with Republic Intelligence that's at least 2,000 additional troops!" a minor roared.

"Track their descent! I want to know possible landing locations! Helm get us away from the center of this, I want to be on station to provide aid!"

"Aye Sir!" said the Bridge in general.

Moram turned to William who had been watching the entire time.

"Spartan, you're cleared for ground contact. Report to the hangar at once, a SpecOps Team and lances of infantry will accompany you in transports to the surface."

"Yes sir." He said with a hint of relief. He quickly exited out of the bridge with Chelsea and ran to the hangar as Moram 'Katar started barking out orders in rapid Sangheili.

"Commander, where do you think the reinforcements are going to land?" asked Chelsea.

"If I had to guess, I would assume they would ever reinforce their main command and control center or deploy the troops to remove the threat the Ranger and ODST units are to their defensive capabilities."

"I bet they'll love that." Said Chelsea as they rounded a corner and proceeded through a door.

* * *

_**Behind enemy lines**_

**Alpha 1:  
**

"Well this is just great." Amanda said as she spied three dropships coming in through the still black sky with her VISR. They had just set the charges on a large artillery emplacement that was doubling as an AA gun as well. The group was running away again. They had already gone and taken out two of the guns opening up a wide swath for air support. They ducked behind a large rock Amanda hit the detonator. The emplacement lit up and exploded sending fragments of the gun everywhere. Li yelped as a particularly large piece came down in front of him.

The large twisted piece struck right in between his legs and fell over on top of them pinning him down.

"Umm, guys? A little help?" he yelled as he struggled to move his legs from under it.

"Li! Do you want the entire world to find out we're here?" hissed Snark.

"Shut it Snark! Everybody, we need to move! Get this metal of him and let's fall out!" the Sergeant said ending the outburst.

The squad moved and slowly heaved it off Li who was grunting in pain as he tried to free himself.

Finally with a massive grunt the squad lifted it off Li long enough for him to scramble out from underneath.

"Well, I think we're good." Alex said.

The world suddenly turned white as a massive explosion lit up the night and rocked the world right behind them sending all of them flying.

"Tanks!" screamed Clarissa over another two explosions that lit up the world again.

Alex's HUD immediately polarized itself as another flash tore through the sky. Through the view of his VISR and Nightlight mode he saw the fifteen quickly approaching objects in the distance. Preceding the wall of armor was innumerable rows of battle droids.

"Mother Russia…" Sergei gasped.

"Oh my…" gasped Amanda.

All at once the turrets on the tanks swiveled to their position.

"RUN!" yelled Alex as they all simultaneously fired.

This time explosions rained down all around them. They were only saved by their rocky cover again.

Alex took off running, Miguel leading them as they weaved their way around more rocks.

"Where's the rest of the division that dropped?!" Yelled Alex as he struggled to stay alive among the firestorm of explosions raining down all around them. "ODST's and Rangers are supposed to be falling back to the south side of a canyon."

"And where is that?" asked Miguel over the TeamCom."

"50 clicks." McKenzie said reluctantly. Bee and several others cursed as they ducked behind another rock to catch their breath.

"We can't stay here in the open." Said Amanda.

"Way to state the obvious Amanda!" Ben said as he readjusted his SPNKR launcher over his shoulder.

"She's right." Snark said as he bent down and readjusted his gear as well.

"Closest place is the factory over there." said Clarissa depolarizing her visor.

"That also happens to be the one that's heavily guarded." Sergei pointed out.

Another explosion sent them huddling down again.

"Do we have any other choice?" asked Towson.

"I'd rather take my chances over there then here." Said Miguel.

Sergeant McKenzie stared at the slowly approaching armor, the canyon way further to the south, and the borders of the industrialized complex.

"Right," he said breaking the silence between the team members. "We're running for the factory. We're going to try and skirt it and make it over to the Republic's battle line. Bee, think you can take a couple of the tanks out? Create a distraction of some sort?"

He sat and pondered a second. "You guys have any of the cluster missile mines on you?" There was a pause while several of the squad members checked themselves.

"Got a few." Sergei said retrieving four half foot-long tubular war heads. "I was hoping to save them for a firefight but now's a good time as ever."

"Alex," the Sergeant barked.

"Sir?"

"Stay behind with Bee paint some targets for him."

"Got it." He said feeling a pit grow inside.

"Okay, the rest of you on Bee's mark we double time it for the factory. Don't stop unless we have to. Bee?"

Alex looked over to see Bee remove the ammo from his SPNKR and replace it with the mine.

He finshed and handed a laser designator to Alex. He flipped it on and carefully poked out behind the rock.

"Deacon," said Bee carefully. "As soon as I give the word you are to select the four biggest groups of armor you can. Point it at four different locations that will cover as many tanks as humanly possible. Highlight number one….now."

Alex squinted through the scope and painted an area in the relative middle between the first line and a cluster.

"Marked." He said.

"Highlight confirmed." Bee said. "Sarge start running."

"Go go go!" Duncan yelled as Bee took aim at an angle and fired. A thump was heard as the rocket propellant ignited and the charge took flight arcing high up in the air. The rest of the squad tore out of their cover and made a beeline for the buildings.

"Deacon! Mark another!" Bee roared over the noise of armor suddenly opening up. Alex quickly selected another group relatively close to the the first painted area.

"Mark!" he yelled.

"Sync! Fire!" Bee yelled instantaneously. A second thump drowned out the noise of the armor for a second. Alex saw the first mine strike into the great throwing up a cloud of dirt. Seconds later the second one buried. They repeated the process throwing the last two mines at the group.

"Now what?" Alex asked. "How big is this thing going to be?"

Bee smiled and pulled out the detonator. He held up in his free hand five fingers and counted down.

Alex looked over.

For a moment nothing happened. Then all at once hundreds of fiery red contrails burst out of the ground from the four locations and into the air then they all exploded simultaneously downwards sending white hot armor piercing shrapnel and explosive shells into the armor convey while at the same time the mines all exploded lifting the earth up and filling the area with fire. The resulting explosions and heat knocked Alex and Bee back into cover as there HUD's whined angrily their helmets dampening the shock and concussion of the blast.

After a second they peeked back. For a second the area was covered with thick smoke. Then the smoke cleared and a smile broke on Alex's face as he observed almost every tank in the column either ripped apart or disabled. Alex and Bee broke out into wild idiotic cheering. They were interrupted by a very gruff but satisfied Sergeant ordering them to regroup.

The two ODST's after replacing the ammo in the SPNKR took off at a fast pace to try and rejoin their squad. As they entered the outskirts of the complex they became more wary and cautious with weapons out and at their sides. They ran silently past ghostly and silent machinery. They were tense and on edge. "Hold up! What's that noise?" Asked Alex holding up his hand signaling Bee to stop.

The faint sound of the howl of a vehicle(s) came drifting towards them and got progressively louder.

"Deacon! Bee! Hide yourself! You got contacts heading towards to you."

"Shoot!" said Alex to nobody in general as he saw a column of Battle droids on a programed patrol.

They both dove behind a stack of crates and waited ready to spring into action and run if need be. They waited a tense minute and a half as a column of STAP's and droid riders hovered past . The two soldiers waited for an eternity while the column advanced slowly. Alex felt an eerie prickle down his back. He peeked out for a second with the VISR mode on his helmet activated and immediately ducked as he saw a pale white woman walk by highlighted in the low light by an orange outline. She stopped for a second, silently Alex, gestured to Bee, and motioned that they would need to make a quick getaway. They both tensed as the mechanical clanking of the droids stopped suddenly.

Fear rose in Alex. They needed to get away. The woman gave him a really, bad, feeling. On three, he gestured with his hand and a square of C4 he had removed from his rucksack. Bee waited, gesturing that he would tell when.

Suddenly the crates they were hiding behind flew forward exposing the two ODST's.

"Crap!" Alex yelled aloud as he threw the explosive material towards the group of enemies. It landed near the woman and group of droids he promptly shot at it. The plastic explosive lit up in a fireball and deafening blast.

A cloud of smoke rose up between the ODST's and the Confederacy.

"Run!" yelled Bee seizing the opportunity. The two fired a burst or two with their weapons and dashed wildly away.

Behind them a sudden whoosh sent the smoke away.

"Bee?!" asked the Sergeant over their helmet-coms. "What in tarnation was that ye bleedin fools?"

"We're kinda in a situation Sarge!" yelled Alex as he turned a corner with Bee,

Straight into a group of Droidekas.

Bee cursed and yanked Alex sideways into a narrow alley out of the torrent of ruby red bolts that erupted suddenly.

The two stopped for a second to catch their breath but suddenly ducked as a crimson blur flashed over their heads. Alex felt the heat of it as it passed inches over his head. They dropped again to the ground as it returned like a boomerang back from its origin.

Bee swore again and the two of them yanked themselves up as the Woman from earlier sprinted around the corner in pursuit.

Alex screamed. It wasn't the manliest thing to do but considering the fact that there was a mad sword wielding woman moving at extremely fast speeds towards them he figured it was only natural. Alex brought up his Battle Rifle and sprayed lead at her. Bee did likewise. Then in a jaw dropping display the Woman caught the lightsaber (it looked like one) and ignited another one and spun around catching every single bullet fired liquefying them to molten metal in a frenzied series of spins and twirls with her body and blades.

Out of ammo for their rifles they stopped dumbstruck. "Who the heck are you?" said Bee weakly the red glow from the blades outlining both of them and in crimson light.

The woman smiled and spoke in a sinister voice saying, "Awwh, how nice that you were to ask me. I_ am fear._ I am the _queen of a blood-soaked planet_ and an architect of genocide. I have helped to _crack_ the galaxy in half with this war and conquered every enemy I have ever faced—including _death_. All except for you and your UNSC. I am Asajj Ventress now you will join the thousands that I have slain." Smiled and twisted both sabers in a reverse grip.

"Aw crap." Alex said regretfully as he waited for his final moments. Suddenly the wall next to her on Alex's left exploded outwards sending big chunks of rock and metal. The woman turned towards the explosion only to be caught by a giant piece of rubble that sent her through the wall of the other building.

Alex and Bee looked around to see their saviors when Sergeant McKenzie and their squad emerged from the building on the left.

"Come on you bloomin' idiots!" yelled the Sergeant. Alex and Bee both scrambled in after them and entered the building. They ran into a large open silent assembly hall that had fallen silent. Ahead of them another hole had been blasted through the wall and they ran through the breach.

"Shouldn't we be calling in for back up?" asked Clarissa as they all vaulted over a giant metal beam that had fallen ages ago.

"Yeah, who was that creep back there?" asked Li?

Alex toggled the general broadcast function of his comm and spoke as he ran.

"This is Corporal Alex Gunther of the 350th! We are being pursued by a crazy witch lady! We need some serious back up! I repeat this is..."

* * *

**Spartan "Will" Gunther**

**Phantom en route to surface of Alpha 1:**

The bay of the Phantom was oddly silent as the Phantom descended into enemy territory. The Phantom had just overheard a communication from an ODST squad (apparently Alex's since he had given the message) that had gotten stuck behind enemy lines and was currently being pursued by what Intel had reported to be a dark Jedi. Personal feelings aside he was rather tense and worried. As a precaution they had contacted the Republic and a flight of Gunships with Clone sappers and Generals Tano and Skywalker were in route right now. In addition, a duo of Pelican's with a Ranger Squad was en route to help in a pincer movement from the extreme flank of the battlefield. Two Spirits flanked behind them.

_"We are approaching." _ The Phantom's pilot said, _"Warriors, prepare yourselves for battle." _

The group of SpecOps Elites and their Carbine wielding Kig-Yar comrades checked their weapons. The grunts in the bay prepared themselves. Shields were activated, Charges loaded, and the bay doors on either side of the Phantom swung down with a grunt manning each of the Type 52 Plasma Cannons.

William shouldered a MA5D, checked that it was loaded and gestured to Chelsea on the far side who was shouldering a M45E Tactical Shotgun. The Phantom descended until it was hovering over the ground. A light lit up in the bay and everybody disembarked. William jumped first, being the leader of this operation to rescue those behind enemy lines and cause some damage. A second Phantom came in and more Sangheili and a couple pairs of Hunters disembarked into the eerily still night.

"We all accounted for?" William asked over the team-com.

Various replies reached him. Satisfied everyone was ready he scanned around.

"I want a lance of Jackals and Skirmishers on the tops of those buildings. Break off a couple Sangheili and have them join with them, everyone else we need to move quickly to figure out where they are. Keep the Hunters on our flanks and I want a Phalanx of Infantry at the rear. Let's move quickly and silently. Don't engage unless seen." He finished.

Again grunts and words of acknowledgement reached his ears and the group of fifty or so moved to their assigned locations. A group of Sangheili and the Hunters moved to the rear with some of the grunts wielding Fuel rods or Needlers. A large number of the Jackals and Skirmishers moved quickly to the upper levels using their incredibly agility to get into position. Everyone else separated into two groups with William leading the first and Chelsea leading the second.

They moved quickly and stealthily.

"This place seems abnormally quiet." He spoke to Chelsea.

"Think we were too late?" he asked.

"Don't think so, we would've heard."

_"This is Yankee Foxtrot Niner; we are entering the complex on foot now where would you like us." _ The voice of a Pilot came over the radio.

"Roger Foxtrot Niner, what's your position?"

_"Currently they are disembarking on a large flat piece of land in front of the ravine you guys passed. They're on top of the buildings right now as we speak. Quarter click away." _ The pilot responded smartly.

On cue an explosion was heard far off in front of them and a pillar of smoke quickly rose in the dark sky blotting out any light from further ahead.

"Move towards the smoke." William ordered concealing his sudden alarm and worry.

"_This is Major Crespo, we're the Ranger Detachment disembarking." _came a female voice over the radio. _"Do you want us to move towards smoke?"_ she asked.

"No, hang over there and stay low. We'll drive them towards you."

_"Acknowledged. Crespo out." _The Army Major replied.

_"Hang on Alex, We're coming!" _he thought as they all sprinted towards the smoke.

* * *

**Corporal Alex Gunther **

"You have got to be joking!" yelled Towson frustrated as they launched a volley of SPNKR rockets, courtesy of Bee at a Tank that had been following them.

Alex ducked back around the corner as a trio of Super Battle Droids launched miniature rockets from their non-blaster arm at the squad. The rockets connected with what a tank that was filled with something very flammable and explosive creating a massive fireball that wrecked the tank and droids sending a cloud of smoke and creating a massive BANG that their helmets thankfully dampened.

"Come on amigos, we gotta run!" said Miguel fearfully.

"I'm with the Mexican!" Sergei declared. Miguel took point and led the squad forward with Clarissa and Alex at the back of the squad.

"Hang a left!" the Sergeant yelled as they approached a T intersection. They vaulted around the corner straight into another group of Battle Droids which proceeded to fire instantaneously at the group which backpedaled around the corner again.

"Scratch that! I'm NOT with the Mexican said Sergei collapsing behind cover. Alex brought up his Battle Rifle and fired three bursts. The rounds caught off a trio and ripped open their metallic bodies and shredding circuitry. Li and Towson joined in with continuous fire from their Assault Rifles and the rest of the patrol lay sparking and smoking.

"Next time we stick with Magnet then, growled Miguel. "I'd _hit_ you Sergei but now's not the time or place!"

Li chuckled but that was short lived as they heard a faint buzzing and then leaped out of the way as a red lightsaber impaled the building where Li had just stood.

"****!" cursed Li and the rest of the squad were moving again. Behind them the lightsaber twisted and shot out of the wall back to where Ventress stood from afar.

"RUN!" yelled Amanda with newly found fright taking off running. The rest of the squad ran behind.

"Holy crap!" Alex yelled again as another saber flashed overhead nearly decapitating him. He was saved by a small stumble. The rest of the squad turned left and sprinted into an open stretch of land. Amanda suddenly skidded and flailed about as the edge of a ravine roared up at them. She caught herself as well as the other members.

"Oh no! We're screwed! We're screwed!" said Clarissa losing control of her emotions.

Alex's heart dropped. It was by no way a survivable fall. At the bottom Alex could faintly see sharp jagged rocks looming up at them. He turned around as a faint red glow, illuminated the night behind. Striding forward to them with the moon illuminating her pale white skin was Ventress a satisfied gleeful smile etched upon her face. Both Sabers held to the side angling down. Behind her an army of droids marched mechanically, a LOT of droids. The sound of their feet clanking was a death toll in Alex's ears.

"Nice knowing ye laddie's." said Sergeant McKenzie defeated yet still trying to keep some of his Scottish fire in his voice.

She slowly moved closer forcing the group back until they were on the edge of the cliff. She stopped and the army stopped behind her.

"Fools!" she sneered. "Did you really think you could escape this place, or me?" she cackled triumphantly. "This entire planet was a testing ground. You came here for nothing! This planet has nothing of strategic value, a testing ground to see how much of a threat you really were. I can see it now! You and your UNSC will all fall before the rising darkness; and right now you will learn who I am. I am Asajj Ventress; I am the _slayer_ of thousands, the _burner_ of worlds, and the _extinguisher_ of life in this galaxy!" She yelled in contempt. She softened slightly and sickeningly sweet. "Now it's time for you to _die_, you have evaded me far too long."

She raised a hand and spread it outward or up. Li suddenly screamed and dropped his weapon and began flailing around as he was lifted into the air six feet. The rest of the team scrabbled and tried yanking him down. Alex noticed an extreme look of concentration arose on her face.

Suddenly he was released and collapsed on most of them.

"How?!" asked Alex as he got up to his feet.

"This is but a taste of the power I hold!" Ventress cackled again. "This is the power of the Force. And _I wield_ it. Would you like to be the first to die?" She laughed again and spread forth both hands. Suddenly arcs of electricity shot forth and engulfed Alex and the squad. He gasped as a sensation unlike any he felt before shocked him into oblivion. Then the pain engulfed him.

It wasn't normal pain or electricity, no, as Alex writhed on the ground as electricity crackled all over the ground he could feel it being molded, twisted, fueled by an immense hatred and contorted to make him suffer. Alex's vision went red and he started to lose consciousness.

Ventress screamed and laughed maniacally as she watched them thrash about with pain their screams a heavenly chorus in her ears. Suddenly many things happened and time slowed down.

Through Alex's blurry vision he saw what looked like half a dozen Republic Gunship diving for them. Behind Ventress the unmistakable shape of a hunter pair from behind fired a volley of shots from its cannon. And everything exploded into chaos.

* * *

_Well there you go! One more chapter to join the ranks! This story is now 30,000 words! _

_We have Ventress make an appearance, the Spartans off to the rescue, and Moram being a pretty beastly Fleetmaster, and a second brother of Will to join the ranks!_ _Alex goes into combat against the droids and is facing a cliffhanger! Literally! I thought I did a nice job writing that section of the space battle.  
_

_Continue to read and review to notate any questions or otherwise! One question for the audience. It has again been put forth it might be a better story should it be in first person perspective. What sayest the audience? _

_Yours in writing,  
_

**_theotherpianist_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, **theotherpianist** is back with another chapter. I was pleased to receive more reviews. Many thanks to those that took time to review._

This was a fun-ish chapter to write. When brainstorming it was really hard to decide upon a plot afterwards and this was the only decent thing I could come up with. I would like to keep this somewhat semi-realistic, if this bothers you, my apologies. I hope future ones will satisfy you. I think this is one of my less decent chapters honestly, but you may think differently. If you feel the need to flame, don't. Say it some other way.

This chapter is more action oriented and then a lot more backgroundish. You may read accordingly.

_But before we delve into the story it's time we cover a few reviews:  
_

**_YourFavGuest: _**_I__'m going to assume this is the person who's been there since the beginning. Thank you. I thought I did an o-k job with it. Glad you liked it. Any further suggestions? Thanks for your commentary_

**_scottusa1: _**_Yeah, she'll be doing some running..._

_**LordGhostStriker:** Aside from the language this comment made my day :D  
Thanks for the morale boost! So true though!_

**_CAPTAIN JASE S-412: _**_Ventress is a pretty demonic individual, I tried to portray that accurately. I hope it wasn't over the top for you, I think Ventress is a pretty terrifying individual. The Clone Wars doesn't do her any justice._

_**Naginator: **Your comments both make an excellent points. A cookie for you, I decided to take creative license with this which is why I added nationalities. As for blasters it's up for debate I couldn't find anything to confirm or deny. Good job though._ ___**Utterbotania: **Thanks again. See **YourFavGuest** for comments on squad dynamics. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**gandalf: **? ...What sailor moon crossover? I haven't written anything of the sort. I mean, I favorited an SG-1 Sailor Moon crossover but that was it. You sure you have the right person. Clarification wanted._

**_Admiral Hater:_**_Exactly, I love how Del Rio is universally hated by all. Not to sound evil but I enjoyed writing his character in a way that elicited that hatred of the character. He will play an important role later on. Be prepared to hate. _

**_MrToasterMan:_**_ Glad you're loving it, See the above for comments on Del Rio, thank you for reviewing thrice.  
_

**_HALO:_**_Once again, the whole OC x Ahsoka thing I think is over done. I mean, I can already think of four or five fics that use this. I mean I could but I would like to finish this first._

**_Ventros:_**_You are correct, I wanted to try and do something new. I guess I didn't put two and two together. Technically Lt. Commander's and Commanders can command such ships. I don't know how to fix what's been set in stone. Sorry if this bothered you too much. I did add a segment of their backlash but it probably wasn't enough. *Edit* William is... well you'll see. I'm plotting this out. Thanks for noticing.  
_

_Without any further delay, _

* * *

Chapter Eight:

**Planet designated Alpha 1: **

**Tobali System, **

**Andromeda Galaxy, 4:45 hours December 3****rd**** 2559**

**Five minutes ago…**

William pursued Ventress cautiously with a trio of Elites flanking him. They had successfully sent small units to chivy the droids into pursuing the ODST's right where they wanted. Ventress was guaranteed to have tried to follow and then monologue right before killing them. It was the perfect window opportunity to rescue, destroy hostiles, and eliminate a HVT, _textbook_ in fact.

"How we doing Sarah?" he asked the AI who was monitoring the battle.

_"All are in position." she reported. "Republic is on standby."_

The ODST's and been forced to the edge of the cliff where they realized they had been surrounded. Ventress was now striding forward.

_"Allied Species Strike Force this is General Skywalker reporting in." _the voice of the Jedi Knight interrupted his observations.

"Go ahead General." He said.

_"We are in position now and we are ready for capture of Ventress_." He said.

_"Rangers ready on your mark Spartan." Major Crespo _said chiming in.

"Read you loud and clear. On my mark and signal." said Will.

William motioned the Hunter pair forward. They charged their cannons, a sickly green light illuminating the immediate area.

"Fire in three…two…one…"

William gestured and the Hunters fired. The pair sported a fuel rod beam cannon that sprayed a lethal radioactive beam that cut through the army ahead of them. Many of the droids burst apart in heaps of sparking scrap or else exploded into shrapnel. Some unfortunate few where atomized to their basic components.

In any event the Hunter pair was outdone by the rest of the Allied Species who unveiled themselves suddenly. From all around the report and whine of plasma weaponry suddenly was drowned out by the report of Chelsea's M90 shotgun. William unhooked a grenade from the belt around him and tossed it. It exploded with a bang eliminating a group of five or so clustered together. Several Elites took his cue and tossed their own grenades which proceeded to adhere to the droids who tried to get it off.

The Ranger's quickly unveiled themselves and the sharp crack of DMR's and sniper fire filled the air instantly taking down a column of robotic forces.

Droids everywhere fell and collapsed, bursting, exploding, melting, shredded into razor sharp basic components.

William was becoming quickly surprised by the comical behavior of the opposition. He was quickly becoming aware that the "B1's" as they had been designated were not a serious threat unless they were in large numbers. The more serious threats were faced by the B2's, the B1's taller, heavier, deadlier cousins." He brought up the MA5D to his shoulder and fired a three second burst into the abdomen of one of the Super Battle Droids. It collapsed onto the ground in a heap and William leaped forward tossing another grenade. They were slow to react the oncoming attack.

However by now the Confederacy's attention had been turned to the advancing infantry. Concentrated blasterfire found their mark and a couple minors slumped to the ground. Enraged several others dashed forward igniting their swords in a fury slashing through their ranks. The droids continued firing at these new closer threats until they clutched their throats dead.

"Move up and secure Ventress!" William ordered. "Skywalker where are you?"

_"Look up."_ He said cockily. He glanced up and saw seven LATT/I's streak in overhead from behind. The majority deployed their payload of Clone soldiers quickly and efficiently taking off again and filling the space where the droid army stood with lasers and many missiles.

Will observed the clones disembark and almost immediately un-shoulder their weapons and open fire. The all certainly had an aura about them off professionalism that showed in their combat. He had to admit to himself, Clones or not they were lethal warriors. Whoever they were cloned from had to have been a master killer. He'd hunch his bets on a bounty hunter.

His thoughts were diverted by a Super Battle Droid that had proceeded to open fire on him. He ducked and the bolts of energy flew over him. He fired another three second burst that knocked it down and then switched targets. Knocking that one down as well he looked for Ventress. The Sith had inexplicably disappeared.

"Target lost! Where's Ventress?" He growled frustration showing in his voice.

Suddenly near where the Republic had landed a dual pair of red sabers lit up. He saw the flash of a strike and someone screamed. One of the Gunships overhead began unleashing a payload of missiles which decimated the Confederacy's ranks. Another blur of red light and the wing and engine exploded. It veered around trying to stay flying and crashed into another taking off. A fireball ensued and gave a great amount of heat as it consumed the wreckage.

A sudden wave of energy threw the flaming wreckage and other debris at the Allied Species and threw him, the other Clones, Allied Species, and the last dozen or so droids that were alive back. Another wave of a hand caused the sides of the buildings to suddenly fall off burying and trapping many under rubble. William watched in mute shock now buried as Ventress tore through those not buried with flicks and slashes of those lethal blades decapitating a Sangheili before slicing a grunt in two.

Her actions elicited an angry roar from the survivors buried. She turned and smiled to face Anakin and Ahsoka who were still standing between Ventress and the squad of ODST's.

"Skywalker!" she snarled.

"Well if it isn't the hairless harpy!" said Ahsoka.

She hissed at that remark and the three users of the Force squared off.

_"This is Major Crespo." _The voice of the Army Ranger blared in his helmet.

"Go ahead Major." He groaned as he struggled to extricate himself.

_ "We're on the roof tops with an angle. Permission to kill?"_

"Shoot the witch!" he coughed as a piece of masonry fell on him.

Though he couldn't see him he saw the yellow dots of the Ranger's appear on his motion tracker. The three were still circling each other getting ready to attack.

Suddenly the air was split with a dozen plus sharp CRACKS that stunned the combatants. Ventress suddenly in another jaw dropping display caught every one of the sniper rounds fired and liquefied them into molten metal suddenly tiring her with the effort. Overhead several curses and startled remarks broke the silence immediately after. Ventress without a second thought raised another hand and, with screams from the Rangers overhead threw her fist to the side and the Rangers all soared to instant death over the cliff edge. Anakin and Ahsoka stopped circling and brought up their own hands and "caught" them slowing them down and placing them next to the ODSTs. Even still more than a few had hard landings that caused them more pain.

William was helpless to watch as Ventress dashed away suddenly leaving Anakin and Ahsoka the only Jedi left.

_"Target has fled proximity." _Sarah stated.

Anakin extinguished his blade and cursed.

"Blast it we had here! If you hadn't ordered your men on the roof to open fire-" Anakin roared in frustration.

"And she runs to fight another day." glowered Ahsoka.

"There's no point in fighting about it now! We have people trapped under rubble!" yelled William breaking through.

That silenced Anakin.

Anakin moved toward them and concentrating with Ahsoka moved the rubble off Will and the other troopers. As more and more people were excavated Will started requesting more and more medical transports as the extent of damage done from Ventress's blast was revealed. Nearly everyone save himself and Chelsea, the Clone Troopers, and a few of the Allied Species soldiers were injured in same way shape or form.

He spotted the prone figure of Alex sprawled on the ground. A nasty gash on his arm that had torn through the tough Body Armor. Satisfied it wasn't serious he detached a trauma kit from his leg. He pulled out a canister of Bio-Foam and began to stitch it up.

* * *

Alex moaned and opened his eyes gingerly as he felt someone probe a needle into him. He woke up to see the Spartan standing over him injecting a can of bio foam into his torso somewhere.

"On your feet soldier. We can't stay here anymore." He said helping him to his feet. He stood up with a grunt and observed a scene of total chaos.

All around him was fire and destruction. The Allied Species soldiers were trying to extricate survivors from the rubble. What most found were bodies. Angry roars for vengeance or howl of grief filled the air. Alex turned to find his team and found them all gathered around one figure.

He pushed his way through and saw Clarissa, helmet knocked off her eyes contorted in her death throes. A sudden burst of anger filled him as he knelt down and confirmed she was dead. _Killed_ by Ventress. His eyes traced downwards and in the center of her heart were two charred holes from Ventress's lightsabers.

His vision turned red and he raised a fist to the sky and roared as well with all the rage and energy he could muster.

"That ******!" Gasped Miguel as he looked over Clarissa's body as Alex finished.

Alex noticed that everyone except Amanda was there looking at her body.

"Guys, where's Amanda?" He questioned fearfully.

A wave of fear and dread washed over all assembled.

"Amanda?!" the squad all started calling out with the same fear.

The started expanding their search in an ever bigger circle. Alex's mind went blank.

_"No, no-no, please not another one of us!" _he thought.

"Guys!" screamed Samantha choking down a sob.

They all ran over.

Alex had to avert his eyes to look. Amanda was impaled on a piece of rebar. She was still breathing though but it was very labored. The injury wasn't as bad as he had seen but seeing her painfully twisted and impaled was too much.

"Move aside!" he ordered suddenly looking back to her. He looked it up and down.

"We can still save her! Someone hand a metal cutter to me!" he yelled.

Sergei tossed the tool to him. Alex bent down and with great effort cut through the thick piece.

With her body now freed from its ghastly push-pin it slumped to the ground.

"We need a transport ASAP!" he roared to no one in particular.

"We got one thirty seconds out!" yelled one of the Ranger's." he looked over and saw his brother Tyler again.

"Well this is certainly convenient." He said bitterly beginning to break down.

"Move her to the edge of the cliff so we can get all on board ASAP!" He said ignoring him.

He looked him up and down as well.

"You're wounded too! Can't you see it?" he questioned incredulously.

"I can freaking feel it!" yelled the Ranger angrily gesturing to a large gouge wound from something torn in the explosion. It was bandaged but it would need more attention in a dozen hours.

"Just help me move her!" said Alex feeling his temper rise. The other members of his squad were transporting Clarissa and her remains aboard the Pelican that just landed. Alex observed with mute shock the body bag that his teammate was sealed forever in. He watched as they sealed up her face.

"I'll kill that…that…_freak_!" he bellowed angrily as Ventress flared up in his mind again.

"Cool it Corporal!" the female Spartan ordered shocking some sense back into him.

"The Sith just killed my teammate!" he bellowed. "Where is the heartless-"

"I said COOL it soldier! Or did you forget there are others here that just lost friends as well?!" the male Spartan shouted making him retreat a few steps back.

"No..sir."

"Are you capable of fighting?" asked the Spartan again.

"...Yes sir." he said after a moment.

"Then prepare to move out." underneath his cold voice was a note of sympathy and compasion. Alex seized onto it and gathered himself and his wits together.

* * *

**Spartan William**

William watched the ODST stagger away back to his squad now missing a member.

By now the Search and Rescue teams had rescued everyone alive and were preparing those who didn't make it for transport.

There was a still large group of able-bodied men left. There was the entirety of the Ranger's, the Hunter Pair, the squad of ODST's and the remnants of the Sangheili led lances of SpecOp troops. Not nearly as many as William would have preferred but it was still better than nothing. That left the Republic, they had a lot more soldiers left unscathed than the Allied Species. The two sides were awkwardly mixing together. None really interacted with each other but stuck to their own side.

He decided to try and break that quickly and set an example.

He walked over to Generals Skywalker and Tano with a clone, decorated in blue accents to his armor, a blast skirt, and pauldrons covering his left arm.

"My apologies Spartan." said Anakin. "We were so close to capturing her to."

"Don't sweat it." he said.

"Have we introduced you to Captain Rex?" asked Ahsoka pointing to the clone.

"I don't believe I have." said William. He suddenly saluted.

"At ease soldier, I don't think you need to salute me."

"But you outrank me right?" asked the Spartan.

"Positions are irrelevant. It's experience that counts in my book. Judging from the amount I've heard about you Spartan you have enough. I don't understand why you were demoted from your position of Commander. That's a pretty significant fall."

William flinched and the Clone immediately backtracked.

"My apologies sir, I didn't mean to get-"

William waved it off.

"It's a story for another time."

"Will?" asked Chelsea running up.

"What is it?"

"We're ready to move right now."

_"Tactical analysis suggests we should move out to engage the Separatist's on their unguarded flanks." _Sarah chimed in over the external speakers.

"Sync, Generals?" Will said turning over command to them.

"Let's move out."

The Ranger's were divided into two groups on the side. Will noticed Tyler refusing entrance on the Pelican and shrug his injuries off. He reluctantly allowed a Huragok to heal him and soon took his place on the side. The remnants of the Sangheili SpecOps soldiers were scattered throughout. The clones made up the center and the ODST's covered their flanks. The Generals and the Spartans took point.

The order was given and a brisk march took its place. The group settled in for the march, after about five minutes after they started jogging Will noticed Alex hanging back a little, he slowed his pace and allowed him to catch up. William had some guilt about yelling at his brother and decided that he would apologize.

They were crossing into a canyon now, they started descending into its bowels when the ODST spoke up.

"What do you want Spartan." said Alex coldly as William matched his pace with his.

"I wanted to apologize soldier."

"For what?"

"I might've been too hard on you earlier. Have you ever lost someone close to you before?" he asked.

"I guess...not. I mean the only time I've had that happen was when I was much younger and just now."

"Who was it when you were younger?" he probed.

"My...oldest brother."

Will found it hard to swallow for a second.

"Was he a great person?"

"He was just like any of us. I never really guessed how much I actually would hurt until he never made it off the planet. We were traveling when it was suddenly attacked. We got split and he just...told me to run and that he would find us eventually. That was it. Never saw him again."

He looked down again, and then back at William.

"How do you do it?"

"What?" asked William surprised.

"I mean, you've obviously lost people close to you before right? How...do you go about dealing with it, or do you at all?"

"Corporal, I've had that happen before many times. Technically I was a Commander of a large special forces team. There were twelve of us in the very beginning. Now there are two." he pointed up at Chelsea who was scanning the area ahead moving with her weapon at the ready.

"How...?"

"It doesn't matter how. I had trained with each of them from the very beginning. It was hard to accept that they were all gone. Your brothers and sisters all in an instant, gone. And you can't bring them back. I don't really know for myself how I dealt with it. All I know that it's an individual thing. I found parts of my family later on which gave me some comfort but, I can't replace your brother, or your squad member, or my team, or Ash..." he stopped.

"Has it been bothering you since we came here?"

"Let's face it Corporal. We have a UNSC distress signal from somewhere inside this galaxy. All we know is that it's UNSC. And, for whatever reason I know that it's somehow connected with those I lost. It _has_ to."

_"Will, I need you up here. General's are discussing stratagem, you might want to listen in." _said Chelsea over a private channel.

"Roger." was all he spoke back.

"Corporal, I'm going to have to cut this short. We're arriving shortly at the target."

He said nothing back but waved him on.

Will easily caught up to the head of the column.

"What's the target?" asked William as he approached the two Jedi.

"We're approaching a large Comm station, your superiors believe it to have data on where your SOS signals originated from. We're currently breaking our backs over it right now. We're going to flank and take it swiftly." said Anakin.

"We're just charging through?"

"Yup." said Ahsoka chiming in.

Up ahead the crested over top of a hill and looked down on a large plain.

All around below was the scene of a frenzied battle.

Explosions of all sorts lit up the world below. Above the Republic was dueling with the CIS in the sky, Capital warships raining stygian fire and smoke on each other. Two UNSC Frigates where providing air support to the troops below. The scene was a mass of smoke, gunfire from laser, plasma, and chemical weaponry.

"This should be fun." said Chelsea.

"You know, you could almost pass for Obi-Wan."

* * *

**Outskirts of Separatist COM station**

**6:04 hours UNSC STANDARD MILITARY TIME**

Will rested with the rest of the group at the top of a hill overshadowing the comm station. They had been in contact with friendly forces who had now redoubled their efforts at breaking through to provide distraction for the troops trying to break their way in through the back.

"What are we waiting for?" an Elite growled nervously.

The army should be starting their next Assault-"

Suddenly the a massive barrage of Artillery reached their ears.

"That's the signal!" yelled Ahsoka. The more Will had been around her the more surprised he was at the maturity of a 16 year old General. Originally he had his doubts about the capability she had but was now gradually erasing them.

"Charge!" roared one of the Rangers.

Will jumped up with the MA5D clutched in his grasp. And took point with the Jedi igniting their lightsabers. They jumped over the edge of the hillside followed by the Clone Troopers and the Spartans followed by everyone else. The Rangers to his right took a running start and ignited their trademark jetpacks and then stopped allowing for a dramatic fall.

The group let out a general war cry leaping over the edge and then sprinting down the hill.

Their were a few guards manning the rear of the center. Will sprinted down and arming a grenade, threw it into the droids below. Running out to meet them were various other aliens, mercenaries, from what Sara was saying. They took up positions and started firing with their own weapons. They were promptly silenced by gunfire from the Rangers as they touched down all around them. The two sides were clashing now everywhere. William leaped over a Weequay kicking it as it did so moving forward firing his weapon as he did so.

A Twi'lek collapsed color blossoming on his attire. He switched to another target and eliminated that sprinting past their falling bodies.

"Push for the control center!" yelled Anakin next to him, deflecting blasters back at the defenders.

The Republic put on a show this time as a group of Fifty or so B2's appeared. The stopped and crouched firing their weapons. The Barks of DC-15's stopped as they eliminated the droids.

That threat eliminated they entered the main base and saw a series of steps leading up to their destination.

"Spartans, move up and secure the top with Rex, we'll take the outside forces!" yelled Anakin as the troops streamed past. Will charged up killing an Ithorian with a burst from his rifle. He cleared the top stair diving for the ground as a group of Weequay's opened up with weapons. Behind him Chelsea's shotgun roared as it found it's mark. The soldiers at the top struggled to comprehend who this new attacker was. The rest retreated when the saw the Clones.

Will came up from his roll and lunged at the nearest alien plowing into it and pinning it to the ground. The attacker struggled to grasp at him but his shields made it as slippery as oil. he connected a fist and shot once with his gun. His shields flared and William slapped the blaster out of his hand before disabling the alien.

"Where is all the comm data stored!" he asked the terrified Alien.

"No...idea, who are you...guys!" he said trying to struggle free.

"I said, where is the data!" William said louder unsheathing the knife strapped to his shoulder, behind him Captain Rex and another two squads ran down the stairs after the retreating defenders.

It paled when it caught sight of the blade.

"Over there, left side you s*****." William let him go only to be restrained by Chelsea. He walked over and taking Sarah's chip placed it against the computer transferring her to it.

"Good news Sarah?"

_"Scanning right now, it looks as though the station identified a transmission of unknown origin, we can analyze all data later. We should be moving. They've recently called for reinforcements and they should arrive in another few hours.  
_

"Thank you Sara." William said transferring her back and into his helmet again.

"Right, we're done here! Let's move out and help the others."

As it turned out they didn't need any help. The surprise of the armies entrance to caused the majority of the defenders, (mercenaries in fact) to surrender immediately. They were rounded up and sent back up to Republic ships to await processing.

When the word had been spread that reinforcements were due soon it had been decided that the Sangheili would glass the critical areas of the planet and then retreat to Coruscant. As Will watched the Battlecruisers and a few Carriers begin to descend Ahsoka came up to him.

"Excuse me, I don't get one thing."

"What don't you get?"

"This whole concept of glassing. I only heard it mentioned offhandedly-" she yelped as a loud crack filled the air as the Carrier some distance away opened up with its energy projector bleeding forth a solid beam of plasma that tore through the air and vaporized the Earth underneath. Thunder crackled and lightning flashed as it burned away at a dense concentration of buildings. It moved overhead and when it was done Ahsoka saw nothing but a molten mass of white hot metal. Then the heat wave hit them followed a by a wave of dust.

"Did that explain?"

Ahsoka nodded mutely somewhat shocked.

The Republic troops were having similar reactions as they all waited for pickup via Gunship. Lots of curses were traded as they watched the Sangheili ships cauterize the planet's surface. They had similar reactions of shock, awe, and fear.

William noted an uneasiness forming in the ranks of the clones. It didn't sit well with him, in fact, even since their first introduction there had been a stark difference in attitude between the two factions. He had noticed the UNSC oodling over them, almost worshipfully in some cases, the Republic it had seemed was uncomfortable with the idea and way this 'Allied Species' fought. It was deemed "archaic, aged, and not very effective". In some of the conversations he had heard they had referred to them as "barbarians." The Sangheili were no better, talking scathingly behind their backs about the dishonor of being a clone.

In short it didn't brood well. It was still there when he and other personal boarded a Pelican bound for the Dauntless which had returned during the fight with reinforcement ships from the UNSC. He was troubled by it. It was to be expected of course, after all the Republic's military had only just been recently introduced, how were they to know how to respond. He was particularly concerned by the Sangheili's response. He had seen in the course of the Great War what lengths they took to do things "honorably". It was a bad combination that threatened disaster given the Sangheili's pride and the Republic's scathing oppinion of the UNSC, or any of the other races in fact.

It was still bothering him when the Pelican touched down in the Dauntless's largest hangar. He proceeded with Chelsea to the Spartan Deck, (still sparse and unfinished) and removed his Generation One armor from his body to be repaired and made ready for instantaneous use. After being debriefed by the replacing Captain , (who had taken charge after Will had been released from duties) and an ONI officer on the data retrieved from the comm outpost. He made his way to his quarters, and then to the Observation deck.

They had transitioned to slipspace by now en route to Galactic City. Several of the Allied Species counselors had accompanied the Dauntless and were meeting with the Galactic Senate to negotiate a treaty of alliance, or something to that effect. William noted as he scrolled through a datapad with the official briefing of deployment for what was being called the "Andromeda Fleet" that the Arbiter was accompanying in one of the Supercarriers that had arrived (it had been on the otherside of the planet conducting glassing operations) That was sure to provoke a reaction from the Republic, it wouldn't be a positive one either.

"Hello."

His thoughts were interrupted by Ripa who had approached him.

He didn't answer.

"Are you well brother?"

He sat in silence for another minute.

"Yeah. How was action in space?"

"Interesting. The Republic has some interesting ideas on its opinions of us.

"I noticed." Will said dryly. "In fact I was just thinking about that. You would think they would have thanked us for assistance or something."

"Their technology certainly impresses. I think the Sangheili do a wonderfully job just without laser based weaponry." ignoring him.

"What do you think of their mass cloning usage."

"Unacceptable. However dire their situation was or is, to breed that many clones that quickly is not honorable, to make an entire army and use them like we did with Unngoy, dishonorable."

"Which is another point. How did they create an army that fast, to create the same army now takes more time than it did for the first group that saw action."

"An excellent point indeed." A lot of things remain under cover of darkness.

"How then do we expose them to light?"

Ripa laughed. "An excellent point as well!" his face fell though. "How was your encounter with this...Sith."

"Horrible, there were too many things we didn't count on. It was textbook until we were surprised Ventress. She killed and subsequently angered a lot of solders today. I'm still astonished we even let her get away!"

They sat for another moment.

"If we enter system within a few hours let me know, I need to rest. I haven't done so properly since before Rhen Var." said Ripa.

"May honor follow you." said Will in Ripa's native Sangheili echoing a phrase used for parting.

Then he was alone with his thoughts again.

* * *

_Allright another chapter done. Ventress escapes, we learn a little more of Alex's perspective's on things, he loses a squad member, _

_(**Authors note: **I don't like killing characters but it serves a purpose later) _

_William was demoted from his previous position of Commander? What? More to come on this later. What do you guys think? How was he demoted? We have a mini action moment, with the Comm outpost and then we have..._

Tensions.

_This chapter starts to begin to explore some of the __basic differences between the two sides which many of you pointed out. You truly are amazing. It was really fun to start to address this on a basic level. You'll have to wait to see where this all goes. They're going to Coruscant right? *Winks*_

_Read and review is all I ask of you. Thanks to those who PM'd suggestions. Who knows, I might incorporate your idea._

Cheers,

_ yours in writing_

**_theotherpianist_**


End file.
